What Makes You Different
by itzjustme
Summary: AU, KT. Inspired by Nicholas Sparks' A Walk to Remember. Kyou Souma, the popular troublemaker. Tohru Honda, the naive outcast. When Tohru is obligated to help Kyou out, will they overcome their differences and befriend each other? Rated for language.
1. Consequence

**Summary:** Alternate Universe, partly inspired by Nicholas Sparks' A Walk to Remember. Kyou Souma, the popular troublemaking teen at school, is caught one too many times by members of the school faculty doing things he shouldn't be. As a final warning and punishment, he is required to participate in certain extra-curricular functions, or be expelled from the district. What happens when his chances of staying in the school relies entirely on a certain innocent Tohru Honda? KYOU/TOHRU

**A/N**: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing a fic since April 2003, so, I hope this intro chapter turned out okay. PLUS, it's also my first shot at writing a Fruits Basket story. And yeah… that fic I wrote back then seriously sucked, but it's been a little more than a year and a half since, so I'm hoping my writing's improved.

Most importantly: **I CHANGED A FEW OF THE SOUMAS' LAST NAMES.** As you'll notice soon enough, I had to change a few of the characters' last names. Mostly because it'd be sorta weird if Kyou were related to the principal, drama club instructor, etc…

Oh, for Yuki/Tohru fans that are strongly anti-Kyou/Tohru, you probably shouldn't read this. I got nothing against Yuki or anything, I'm just not sure whether or not he'll be in the fic or not, yet…

Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read!

_(Italics)_ Author's Notes

_'Italics'_ Thoughts

--------

The 17-year-old brunette let out a tired sigh. It had certainly been a long day at work; she'd almost gotten herself fired for her clumsiness again.

_'I just have to be more careful. I can't lose my job, not when I promised Mom and Grandpa that I'd pay for my tuition...'_ She felt a tear roll down her cheek at the thought of her mom. _(A/N: Tohru's mom isn't dead, but I can't tell you the reason why Tohru is sad yet!)_

She quickly wiped the tear away with the sleeve of her sweater, refusing to cry. _'I don't want to worry anyone...'_

The young girl's name is Tohru Honda. An innocent girl, she is - in fact, most of the school know her as **the** goody-always-do-what's-right two shoes. She certainly lives up to her nickname - she even keeps her hair tied back all the time with ribbons each day. Because of her strong morals, most people tend to stray away from her, dubbing her as one of the outcasts of the school. The only two people that really talk to her are her two best friends, Arisa Uotani Uo, and Saki Hanajima Hana. Those two are the only ones that know how much of a weight Tohru carries on her shoulders each day, but poor Tohru has gotten so good at masking any negative feelings, often times Uo and Hana don't know something's going on unless she outright tells them herself.

Meanwhile, as Tohru continued on her journey home, a certain orange-haired boy the same age as her was running from something himself - he'd been caught. Again.

Just as he felt as if his lungs would explode, he thought he'd finally gotten rid of his pursuer; until, of course, someone gripped his upper arm roughly and flashed a bright light on the boy's face.

"Kyou Souma. I should've known." The pursuer said in monotone.

Kyou squinted his crimson eyes through the light and recognized the face of the janitor - he couldn't remember the name of the man, though. And standing next to the janitor, was his gym teacher, the old, fat, and forgetful Mr. Watanabe. Kyou glared down at the ground and clenched his fist.

"You kids are crazy, I swear... I mean, first you were vandalizing school property under the influence; OH! And there was that time where you got in a fight with that Haru fellow, and... uh.. what was after that?" Mr. Watanabe scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"We put firecrackers in the toilet, making it explode, and the lid flew out the door and gave some girl a cut." Kyou offered in a bored tone. '_I wasn't "under the influence" that one time... I never drink alcohol.'_

"Oh yeah! That was it... and now, you're getting some kid to jump off a school roof into the pool." The elderly man sighed and shook his head. "Kids these days are so crazy..."

_'There's been worse.'_ Kyou thought as he rolled his eyes and glanced at the young janitor, who seemed much more suited to be a PE teacher, considering his lean frame. Kyou wasn't exactly sure what would happen in the remainder of the night, but he was sure that **tomorrow** morning would be hell. He didn't exactly want to think of it, though. That night, he went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would never come.

Sadly, it did.

And so, the next morning, Kyou trudged to school tiredly, although the walk itself was only about fifteen to twenty minutes long. It was funny, because considering the rich family he came from, you'd think they'd get him a car. No such luck.

He shoved the glass entrance door open wearily and dragged his feet down the long halls, eventually stopping at his homeroom door. He twisted the knob and pulled the door open, entered the room and slid into his seat as noiselessly as possible.

His homeroom teacher, the elderly Mrs. Hiroshima, glanced up through her thick wire-rimmed glasses. "Oh, Kyou Sohma, I was told by the principal to send you to his office once you showed up. You'd better get moving."

Kyou groaned, having just settled into his seat, and now he had to get up again. He shoved the door open, and as he sped down the hall, he heard the door slam into the wall, and then shut just as quickly. Smirking, he thought, _'They'll probably have to fill up another hole in that wall.'_

The tardy bell sounded, signalling for all doors leading outside to be locked from the inside. Kyou continued on his 'journey' to the principal's office when he stopped and saw Tohru Honda trying desperately to pull the door open.

"She obviously woke up late," Kyou commented, noting her usually long, flowing hair held up by ribbons now looking messy and with the ribbons out of place. Her uniform had several wrinkles. _'Looks like she didn't get to iron either.'_

He scoffed and approached the door, looking at her through the transparent glass. Tohru caught sight of Kyou and pointed desperately at the door handle, and made a gesture with her hands imitating a person unlocking a door.

Kyou smirked and stopped right in front of the door.

"Oh, Kyou, please open the door!" Tohru yelled from the other side of the glass, hoping he would hear her and pointed frantically at the lock.

He touched the lock with his fingertip, pretending he didn't know what she wanted him to do, and shrugged.

Tohru looked at him desperately and made imitated the 'unlocking' action with her hands and pointed back at the lock.

Kyou widened his eyes as if it suddenly registered in his brain, and he mimicked the action of turning a doorknob with his hand.

The gullible Tohru nodded her head furiously. "Please..."

Kyou shrugged again and turned the lock on the door and pulled it open, holding it open for her with one hand, and a bored expression playing his features. Once she was safely inside, she turned towards Kyou with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Kyou!" She bowed her head slightly before waving and speeding down the hallway.

Kyou watched her leave, mostly in disbelief that it was possible, in these times, for someone to be _that_ naive. He threw a hand lazily in the air as he turned towards the transparent doors leading to the principal's office, sighed, and dragged his feet inside.

It was a quaint little office, with red carpet, a dark mahogany desk in the center of the room with a crimson lamp resting atop it along with all typical objects found on principal's desks. Behind the desk was a matching mahogany rolling chair with crimson red cushions. A few feet behind the chair, was a wooden wall lined with - you guessed it - mahogany bookshelves, filled with books that Kyou got bored from by just reading the titles. To the left of the wall was an archway leading to the registrar/nurse's office/student records. Against the wall on the left hung several of the principal's awards and diplomas, and in the center of it all was a portrait of the principal. The man had long black bangs which hung in front of his left eye, and he always wore a long-sleeved button up white shirt, a black tie, and matching black slacks and shoes.

The man's name was Hatori Sakai.

Speaking of who, the man walked in through the archway and looked unsurprised to see Kyou standing in his office. "Ah, Mr. Kyou Souma. So nice to see you again," He said in a professional manner.

Kyou attempted not to scoff at this.

"Please, have a seat." Hatori continued as he indicated towards the simple fold-up chair in front of his desk, taking a seat himself in his comfortable chair.

Kyou complied and sat uncomfortably as Hatori searched through some files in one of the drawers in his desk, until finally, Hatori sat up with Kyou's record in hand.

"Now, it's only November, and already you've..." Hatori went down the long list of 'felonies' Kyou commmited, and Kyou was only half listening, if that. "...and finally, you and a few others attempted to get a student to jump from the school roof and into the swimming pool?"

Kyou glared. "Hey, that one wasn't my idea! The guys just told me to-"

Hatori held up a hand, silencing him. "No more excuses, Mr. Souma. It doesn't matter if it was your idea or not - did you do anything to stop it?"

Kyou folded his arms and sunk in his chair, as he looked to his right with half-lidded eyes.

"That's what I thought."

Kyou stared at the floor as Hatori continued on his lecture of how 'acts of this kind are a disgrace to Kawaia High School...' wondering why there were no windows in the room.

His head shot up as Hatori said, "Now, as for your punishment..."

"Yeah?" Kyou asked.

"For the rest of the school year, you will tutor 6th and 7th graders on Saturday mornings at the nearby middle school."

Kyo breathed out a sigh of relief. '_That's it?'_ Of course, it was only wishful thinking.

"Also," Hatori said as he straightened a stack of papers on his desks.

_'Oh, no.. he said "also"..'_ Kyou muttered in his mind.

"You will join the drama club, and whether you get a part in the plays or not is up to the drama teacher, Mr. Ayame Hamasaki."

"And if I decide not to show up on Saturdays or after school?" Kyou asked boredly.

"You'll be expelled from the district." Said Hatori nonchalantly.

Kyou's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"I thought you'd see it our way," Hatori nodded and then stood to open the exit door. "Good day, Mr. Souma."

Kyou stood to leave.

"Oh, and don't bother lying about showing up to the drama club meetings and tutoring sessions. I've already selected a trustworthy student to sign this sheet of paper," Hatori said, handing the said sheet of paper to Kyou. "for each time you show up."

"And just who the he- I-I mean, who is this student?" Kyou asked.

"Miss Tohru Honda."

Snatching the paper from the administrator, Kyou grumbled something about 'stupid administrative chumps' and trudged down the hall, over to wherever second period was.

--------

**A/N: **So… whatcha think? Let me know in a review, and I might update soon if you're interested! And I promise, unlike my last fic, I'll actually respond to reviews. Heh XD


	2. No Choice

**Disclaimer:** (I know, I forgot it for the first chapter!) Anyway. I don't own anything, except for all four Fruits Basket DVDs!

**A/N:** Aw, only three reviews? Oh well. The three of you that DID review are awesome! And my responses are down at the end of the chapter.. BTW, this chapter is NOT very exciting. It's just the start of the interaction between Kyou and Tohru. I did make it a little longer than the first chapter, though! So, enjoy.

_'Italics'_ : Thoughts

_(Italics) :_ Author's Notes

_"Italics" :_ Announcements over the school speakers

--------

It was Enlish class, and Kyou sat boredly in his desk near the back of the room, not listening to the announcements blaring over the speakers in the ceiling - that is, he wasn't listening until he heard...

_"I'm sure several of you have heard rumors of an 'incident' that took place last night on campus."_ Pause. _"A group of students pressured another into jumping from the school roof into the pool, in order to join a 'club' of sorts."_

Several gasps were heard around the room, and a few students murmured things to each other. Tohru, who sat two seats to the right of Kyou, peaked up from her Literature book and stole a glance at him, receiving a glare in return. She shuddered, and immediately pretended to be interested in their assignment once again. _'I'm guessing he's not happy that I'm the one who has to sign his papers...'_

_"The student - identified as Kenji Yamasuke - is currently being hospitalized in downtown Tokyo, and though we're not sure of his exact condition, it is clear that he will be bedridden for quite some time."_ Pause. _"While we haven't yet determined how many students were involved, we have gotten a hold of one, and he is being properly punished."_

Kyou flinched, but immediately calmed himself.

_"To anyone who might have information regarding any other students involved, please come to the office during your lunch period or after school and speak with our administrator, Mr. Hatori Sakai. That would be all."_ And with that, the microphone clicked off, and Kyou breathed a sigh of relief.

_'As long as they don't mention my name, I'm okay.'_ Kyou thought as he drowned out his English teacher, Mr. Shigure Matsumoto.

As the bell signalling for the end of third period rung, Tohru stood from her desk and collected her things. _'It's just about time for lunch... I hope Uo and Hana are in the mood for cucumber rice balls. That's all I had time to make this morning.'_

She walked slowly through the crowded hallways and outside to the outer cafeteria. Recognizing the tall, blond-haired Uo waving her over, she smiled and tried not to seem as exhausted as she felt. She didn't do that great a job this time.

Uo looked on in concern. "Tohru...? What's wrong? You look like you had a rough night."

Tohru took her seat across from Uo and Hana as she pulled out the tupperware containing her cucumber rice balls. She tried to smile brightly. "I'm fine."

"Something happened yesterday," Hana the 'electric girl' said monotonously as she set her own tupperware on the wooden tabletop.

Tohru sighed. _'No use hiding it now...'_ "Um, I almost got fired again yesterday; OH but don't worry! I was just having another clumsy moment. I just need to be a little more careful..."

"That's not all," Hana put in. "There's something else; I can feel it."

Uo frowned. "You'd tell us if something was bothering you, right, Tohru?"

"Tohru." Uo pushed.

"Well, it's just that," Tohru paused, not knowing quite what to say. "I went to visit Mom yesterday..."

"Yeah? How's she doing?"

"Eh, well-"

"She doesn't want to talk about it." Hana stated bluntly.

Tohru gave Hana a grateful smile, receiving a slow nod in return.

Uo sighed. "Anyway... what else is going on?"

"Yesterday, the group of Kyou Souma stalkers were prowling around my house." Hana said in her usual monotone. "Megumi followed them, and," Pause. "he cursed every. Last. One of them."

Uo sweatdropped.

"Oh no! Did it really work?" The concerned Tohru asked.

Hana shook her head. "I'm not really sure."

The final bell of the day rung, and Kyou found himself reluctantly opening the door leading to the drama club's normal meeting place. It was a decent sized room, with two windows on each wall, and on the parts of the wall without windows or whiteboards, there was nothing but posters. It was hard to tell what the actual wall color was because of all the posters. There were about 15 desks against the back wall, forming a half-circle, and right across the semicircle was a single chair, which Kyou assumed was for the teacher. The floor was white tiled - much like those you see in science classes - and in the back righthand corner of the room was the teacher's desk and one filing cabinet.

Seeing that Tohru was the only one there, Kyou stomped his way to the desk she was seated at and slammed the signature sheet in front of her. The brunette jumped back in her seat, startled, and looked up to see Kyou glaring down at her. Her eyes widened and her arms flailed about as she tried to say her greetings all in one word. "OhgoodmorningKyou-OH but it's AFTERNOON! Um. GoodafternoonKyouhowwasyourday? Thanksforopeningthedoorthismorningbythe-"

"Just sign the damn paper so I can leave already." Kyou said calmly, cutting her off.

Tohru's arms rested at her sides and she stopped blabbing, simply saying, "Huh?"

Kyou roughly snatched her pencil from her hand with a frustrated scoff and violently stabbed it onto the first line on the page. "Are you STUPID? I said: Sign. The. Damn. PAPER ALREADY!" The easily irritated Kyou said, pronouncing every word carefully.

Tohru flushed at the word 'stupid' and glanced down at the paper, where the pencil Kyou was holding still was, and made an 'o' with her mouth. She glanced back up at the glaring Kyou and smiled. "I'm sorry, I can't." She said sweetly, although it wasn't fake sweetness.

Kyou demanded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!?"

Tohru 'eeked' and then quickly said, "WellMr.SakaisaidI'mnotsupposedtosignituntiltheendofthemeetingsandtutoringsessions."

Kyou sighed and took a seat at the other side of the room. "Forget I asked." He practically threw himself into the desk as far away from Tohru Honda as possible, folded his arms across the desk surface and rested his chin on them.

"I'm sorry.." Tohru's soft voice traveled over from across the room, causing him to avert his gaze towards her.

Kyou shrugged, feeling a tad guilty for calling her stupid and being mean for no reason, and contented himself with staring at the wood on his desk.

He must've fallen asleep, because when Kyou looked up, the rest of the seats in the semi-circle were filled. Some of the desks contained a small group of girls pointing and giggling at him. He grunted and looked straight-forward, making direct eye contact with Tohru, who was sitting right across from him. She blushed and continued writing.. drawing, whatever she was doing, in her notebook. Kyou sighed. The downside of sitting in the seat furthest from Tohru, was that it was also right across from her desk. _'I guess I'll live as long as I'm not facing one of those giggling girls the whole time.'_

Tohru was having slightly different thoughts. _'Oh, I can't believe I have to work with Kyou Souma of all people - in the drama club **and** tutoring sessions! He used to pick on me all the time in middle school..'._ She broke her thoughts momentarily and stole a glance at him again. He looked very bored, with his fingers tangled in his orange hair, and his crimson eyes staring intently at his desk. Tohru bit her lip and glanced back down at her paper, continuing her sketch. _'But, Mom always said to give people the benefit of a doubt - maybe he's changed.'_ She paused again, adding some final touches to her drawing, and the closer she got to finishing her sketch, the more determined she felt. _'I need to try. I need to try to get along with Kyou.. who knows, we may even become friends!'_ Her thoughts were cut short, however, when she saw the eccentric long-white-haired drama club instructor glide through the doors.

Ayame Hamasaki.

"Hel---lo, again, fellow thespians," He proclaimed with a big smile playing his features. "It is my understanding that we have a new member joining us today. Isn't that right..." He paused as he scanned the semi-circle, and his eyes rested on a crimson-eyed Kyou Souma. "...Kyou? Kyou Souma?"

Kyou grunted and sat up as best as he could, and prepared to snap something about not coming by choice, but he stopped when he figured he would probably be marked down by Tohru for poor conduct. "Eh... yeah."

Ayame's grin widened and he paused in front of Kyou's desk, with his hands tucked in the pockets of his rather long trenchcoat. He gazed down at Kyou with his bright yellow eyes sparkling in interest. "So, Kyou, are you as thirsty for the performing arts as the rest of us in this classroom are?"

Kyou couldn't stop the scoff from leaving his mouth, but he did manage to keep himself from saying something... insulting. "Uh, no, not really."

Ayame folded his arms across his chest. "Ah, so what Ha'ri says was true. You really _are_ being forced into joining us." He sighed, shaking his head disappointedly. "It's tragic, yes, but I'm sure that in time, you'll come to love the performing arts just as much as we do!"

When Ayame left to sit in the chair across from the semi-circle, Kyou sighed and sat back in his desk. _'I doubt that.'_

Kyou didn't pay much attention to the lesson Ayame was giving about their upcoming play - he was mainly covering its background - not that he really cared about it, anyway. His eyes swept the room for something, **anything **interesting to look at, so of course they rested on Tohru, who was listening intently to everything Ayame was saying. Kyou perked up an eyebrow. _'She actually cares about what the idiot's talking about?'_

He shrugged subconsciously and continued staring. Tohru was pretty cute, Kyou had to admit, the way her eyebrows were lifted slightly more than usual (showing that she was, indeed, interested), and how her big blue eyes reflected her interest.

Then, he knit his eyebrows together in disgust. _'This is **Tohru**** Honda** I'm thinking about here...'_ He told himself and immediately focused his gaze on the floor.

When the time came for the drama club meeting to end, Ayame said as everyone was leaving, "Don't forget. We won't be having another meeting until Monday next week, and bring the scripts I handed out! We'll be looking over them." When everyone was gone but Kyou and Tohru, he paused before stepping out the door. "Kyou, I trust you'll come."

Kyou rolled his eyes. "Not like I really have a choice..."

Ayame smiled brightly anyway, and left.

Letting out a breath, Kyou stood and approached Tohru again. She was currently stashing everything in her bookbag, and all she had left to put inside was her folder of assignment sheets. She hadn't noticed Kyou standing over her.

"HEY," He said loudly, shocking Tohru and causing her to knock the folder to the ground, her papers scattering to the floor.

"AH!" She exclaimed and stooped down to the ground to gather her papers. "I'm such a klutz..."

Kyou felt a pang of guilt, again, since it was mostly his fault for scattering her papers. "Eh... let me help..." He stooped down to the ground, too, and helped pick up a few sheets.

Tohru felt her eyes widen when she saw him lean down to help her. _'Wow, this is the first time Kyou's done anything, well, **nice**, for me.'_

When all the papers were collected and stashed neatly in her bookbag, she stood to her feet and smiled up at Kyou. "Thank you very much for your help."

Kyou felt the heat in his face increase slightly. "Ah, uh.. I-I just felt bad for scarin' you like that, so don't go thinking I like you or anything."

Tohru frowned and her eyes fell. "Oh, I see. Well, thanks anyway." She smiled again, and then noticed the paper she was supposed to sign on the desk beside hers. _'Hm, Kyou must've set it down before he helped me pick up the papers.'_ She slipped a pen out of her bag and signed her name and the date on the first line on the sheet, and then handed it to Kyou. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye!"

Work didn't start for another two and a half hours, so Tohru had plenty of time to spare. She trotted out the room, and took her normal route home, all the while thinking, _'Kyou still doesn't seem to like me. I'm just going to have to try extra hard.'_

--------

**Reviewer Responses**:

_Kute__ Anime Kitty_ - Props to you, being the first reviewer! XD ((gives you a brownie)) Anyway, I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I hope you found this one enjoyable as well!

_luvHaru7_ - I updated, and I'm so glad you liked it! Hehe yeah, A Walk to Remember and Fruits Basket are great ) Thanks so much for your review!

_Amaya__ Hanyou_ - Hey, judging by your name, I'd say you're an Inuyasha fan, which makes you cool in my book Plus, your fic "Tainted Angel Feathers", I think it's called, is AWESOME! So I'm glad you 'wub' mine, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N:** Not sure when the next update will be! Not more than a week, hopefully. But, if you want another chapter, I need at least **5 more reviews**!


	3. Tutoring

**A/N:** Before I let you guys read this, I want to apologize for taking so long to update! This week has been crazy, but don't worry. I'm off school for the next two weeks, so HOPEFULLY I'll update more often! Plus, this chapter's kind of short, so I apologize in advance for that.

And in response to some of your **reviews regarding Yuki**, I'm thinking I'll add him later on, in a couple of chapters. But until then...

--------

Kyou watched her go, feeling guilty once again. _'Would it really be so bad to be friends with her?'_ He asked himself, but immediately shook that thought out of his head. _'I can just imagine what Akito and Haru would have to say about that...'_

The thought of Akito chilled him a bit. _'Creepy guy.'_

He slung one strap of his black backpack over his shoulder and left, mentally kicking himself for thinking something so stupid. He passed by the grocery store and, remembering that they were low on some food supplies, he decided to take a pit stop there. After grabbing a basket, Kyou proceeded down the dairy products aisle and grabbed a carton of milk after checking its expiration date. On turning the corner, he ran into someone carrying a big pile of cereal boxes, causing the person to drop the boxes. He glared down and saw Tohru kneeling on the ground, picking up the boxes again.

"I hope my boss didn't see that." She murmured to herself.

"...Tohru?" He asked.

Tohru looked up, shocked, her face beet red. "Oh! Uh, hi Kyou!" She chuckled nervously. "Seems I'm always dropping things when you're around.."

Kyou simply eyed her strangely. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well today's Monday, so I work here today and Wednesdays - you know, stocking shelves and cleaning up messes. On Thursdays and Sundays, I work for the custodial staff at another place..." She explained quickly as she continued stacking the cereal boxes in a neat pile. "So what are you doing here?"

Before Kyou lashed out saying something along the lines of 'Why the hell else would I come to a grocery store other than to shop for groceries!', he stopped himself. "Just picking up some food supplies. My mom's been too busy to go grocery shopping." Soon, he found himself stooping to the ground and helping her again.

Tohru smiled brightly at Kyou. "That's nice. I'm sure your mom must really appreciate you going out of your way to help her with shopping."

Kyou grunted in response and placed the final box on the top and got on his feet.

Tohru stood as well, and said, "Thanks, Kyou!"

"Uh, don't mention it.." He mumbled and turned to leave.

The remainder of the week flew by, and Kyou went to sleep late on Friday. The next morning, he awoke to see his mother, Mrs. Souma, shaking him gently by the shoulders, saying, "Kyou. Wake up!"

He groaned, rolled on to his side, and pulled his comforter over his head.

Mrs. Souma tapped her foot impatiently, and moved to the foot of the bed. She gripped two sides of the blanket, and in one swift motion, tossed it onto the floor.

Kyou subconsciously curled into a ball from the sudden lack of warmth and growled. "...mom... no school today..." He mumbled.

"Don't you have to go to that middle school? Tutoring?" She questioned.

Kyou growled and slowly sat up, running a hand through his untamed hair. He glanced at the clock. 8:15 AM. He sighed and shooed his mom out of the room, saying, "I can't change while you're in here..."

After his mom left the room, he slid his closet open and changed out of his plaid red pajama pants into cargo jeans, and slipped on his white tank top. He pushed a few jackets aside and pulled out the first shirt he saw - nothing special, just a simple red button-up shirt. After shrugging it on over his tank top, he tied his shoelaces and grabbed his MP3 player and earphones, sliding them into one of his pockets.

On walking out the door, he shouted over his shoulder, "I'm going, mom!" And, he shut the door and locked it before she could respond.

Kyou let out a huff of breath and took the normal path to Kawaia High School. He distinctly remembered Tohru telling him that their 'tutoring group' or whatever it was called, met at Kawaia High and all boarded a bus to go to the "nearby" middle school. When a small group of people standing in front of a school bus came into view, one of them being Tohru, he slowed his pace. Suddenly, a hand came out from behind a tree and grabbed him by the arm.

"What the--" His voice caught in his throat, though, when he saw Haru staring at him emotionlessly. Kyou rolled his eyes. "Haru, what the hell do you want?"

"Is that how you talk to friends?" Haru asked. "I just followed you here to find out what you were doing. Well, actually, more like Akito demanded that I find you and see what you're up to."

Kyou folded his arms over his chest. "If you guys were caught also, you would know."

"What's your punishment?"

"I have to tutor damn 6th and 7th graders at the middle school, and I have to go to stupid drama club meetings."

Haru nodded. "So that's why you're coming here on a Saturday. I was wondering about you..."

"Like I'd ever come here on a weekend by choice," He looked passed Haru and at the group of kids in front of the High School. They were boarding the bus. "I gotta go."

Kyou sped towards the bus and wound up being the last to board. There were lots of empty seats, so he chose one near the back and slipped on his earphones.

Tohru was sitting near the front and saw Kyou storm into the bus. She followed him with her eyes to the back of the bus, and turned back to face the front after he sat down, with a smile on her face. _'I'm glad he's here, because I'm not sure what Mr. Sakai would do if he found out Kyou missed any meetings for a reason other than being sick or out of town.'_

The school was much smaller than Kyou had expected. But, then again, the school was practically in the middle of no where, and it was just for three grades. It was a simple, rectangular-shaped school with plain white walls and black roofs. The only somewhat exciting looking thing about the school was a basketball court and two swings to the right side of the school, in a fenced-in yard. Right in the center of the building were the black lined entrance doors, with three run-down steps leading to them. Windows adorned the walls, with lush green bushes planted directly beneath the windows. It was a windy day, and the wind chimes hanging beside the doors rung loudly.

_'Not much to see.'_ Kyou thought as he climbed the steps and walked beside Tohru, since she was the only one in the group that he knew.

He took a sideways glance at her, and noted that she was walking with a smile on her face, as usual, and she began humming a song he didn't know the name of. She looked so... innocent, and Kyou couldn't help wondering, _'Why is it that people hate her so much?'_

He stopped suddenly when she looked up at him. "This is the room I tutor in. You can help if you want."

"Uh... sure." Said Kyou. "But uh, where does everyone else go?"

"They all work in pairs with different groups. Of course, everyone else already knows each other, so I was stuck without a partner..." She said, with a small frown. But that frown was wiped off her face when she smiled again and said, "But I'm glad you're here, Kyou!"

"So what group are we tutoring, exactly?" Kyou asked, ignoring her statement.

"We're helping a small group of 7th graders with Algebra."

Kyou nodded and held the door open for her. _'Eh, Algebra.__ I hated that subject. I think I did an okay job with it, though.'_

Tohru smiled and walked in the room, with Kyou following closely behind.

He didn't like what he saw: four 7th graders, ALL GIRLS, sitting at a table, pointing and giggling at him. He slapped a hand over his face and dragged it over his chin, then dropped it at his side. _'Never again will I go along with one of Akito or Haru's plans...'_

Tohru and Kyou each pulled up chairs and sat across from the four girls.

"Kyou, I'd like you to meet Rei, Ayumi, Keiko, and Akane." She said, first pointing at a brunette, a blond, and two red-heads. "Keiko and Akane are twins. Girls, this is Kyou, and he'll be helping me tutor you for the day."

They giggled and whispered things to each other, and Kyou simply rolled his eyes and grunted as a response.

Tohru had a much easier time smiling at them than Kyou, as she explained difficult problems, and Kyou spoke a few times when necessary. Finally, about an hour later, the time had come for them to board the bus again. So, Tohru picked up her notebook and pen, and Kyou approached the door, not missing Ayumi's "He's so hot!" comment.

He growled and held the door open for Tohru again, and slammed it shut from behind.

Tohru laughed as soon as the door was shut. "They seem to like you, Kyou!"

"Ya think?" Kyou asked sarcastically. "I think I'll die if I have to tutor them again..."

Tohru frowned. "It wasn't _that_ bad, was it, Kyou?"

"Hell yeah it was."

She looked down. "Um, well I'm sure you can go help a different group. I'll be fine on my own."

Kyou didn't say anything, but when he saw her saddened eyes he said, "Ah, hell. I'll help.. but how long does this tutoring thing last?"

Tohru's eyes brightened and she smiled. "It'll be over soon! We usually only go over there until the week before Winter Break, and then when School starts again, a different group takes over."

Kyou was taken aback when he saw her reaction when he told her he'd help out. _'I guess it doesn't take much to make her smile, does it?'_

He wasn't quite sure why, but something about her innocence and the way she smiled so easily.. well, let's just say, Kyou found it _charming_, almost.

On the bus ride back to Kawaia High, Tohru sat beside Kyou, making small talk here and there, when finally...

"So, Kyou, are you going to visit Kenji? I mean, after that incident... I'm sure he'd like-"

Kyou's eyes widened. How did she find out? "Why the hell would I go visit that guy! I mean, it's not like it's any of _your_ business in the first place!"

"O-oh... I'm sorry, I guess it's not."

"Damn right it's not."

After a few minutes of silence, Tohru stood. "Excuse me, I think I'll go sit near the front..."

Kyou watched her go and glared angrily out the window, with his arms folded over his chest.

After a few minutes of thinking over what had just happened, Kyou sighed and hung drooped his head. _'I'm such an idiot. She was just asking a simple question.'_ He decided that he would just apologize once they got to the school, but before he got that chance, she bolted off in a hurry.

"What the hell is she in a rush about?" Kyou asked aloud. "Eh, I'll just apologize at school." But when images of Haru and Akito flashed through his mine, he shook his head. _'I'll just go to the grocery store on Monday.. or whenever it is she works there..'_

Tohru, meanwhile, was running as fast as her legs would carry her. "Ohh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot about Mom! I promised I'd be there on time..."

Kyou took the shortcut home and, after unlocking the door, he turned the knob and entered his relatively large house. It was two stories high, painted yellow on the outside, and a small white flight of stairs leading to the porch. The new-like appearance of the house betrayed its actual age.

"MOM I'M HOME!" He called and made his way over to the kitchen.

And, just as he expected, she was cooking either late lunch or early dinner over the stove.

He took a seat at the counter and found a glass of apple juice inviting him to take a sip. As he did, his mom asked over the sounds of something frying in the pan, "How was tutoring?"

"Eh."

"That's all I ever get from you, lately," His mom said, chuckling. "Can I have a real answer for once? At least an 'I hate it'?"

Kyou sighed and set the small glass back on the countertop. "I got stuck working with Tohru and this annoying giggling group of middle school girls."

"Tohru? Isn't she the girl that used to live across the street and come by with flowers all the time?"

"That's her."

"I thought she moved to another part of town... oh, Kyou, hand me that plate please?"

Kyou stood and handed a large white plate to his mom, saying, "Yeah, she moved, but not to a different city."

"Now I wonder why that is..."

Kyou stood and decided to go to his room and catch up on the sleep he missed earlier in the morning, while thinking of that short conversation with his mother. _'Why **did** Tohru move? I mean, if she was gonna stay in town, then what was the whole point of it?'_

He shrugged the thought off as he changed into his pajamas once again, and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

--------

-Note: Review responses are answered **in order that they were received**-

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Kute__ Anime Kitty:_ AHH more points for you, being the first to review again! Extra points for you reviewing more than once XD You're the best!

_dark-bitch:_ Thanks, I'm glad you love it! And as I said earlier about Yuki, yes, I decided to add him in. As for Yuki falling for Tohru... well, you'll just have to wait and see )

_the great and almighty po:_ Glad you like my story! And thanks for adding me to the author alert list. And, unless I die, I DO plan on finishing this story, although I'm not quite sure how long that will take. Hehe, yes, Yuki will be in the story. But remember, this is a KYOU/TOHRU fic, so there will be no Yuki/Tohru pairing in the end XD I myself don't hate Yuki, but if he ends up with Tohru at the end of the manga I may have to change my mind...

_Guardian Reign:_ Thanks so much for reviewing! Really, every review I get is appreciated, and yours is no exception!

_Amaya__ Hanyou:_ Thank YOU for reviewing again! And uh, heh, this update was pretty late, so I'm sorry for that. -frown- As for YOUR updating.. you do plan on updating your fic, right? -wink, nudge-

_ProzacFairy:_ Thanks for the review! I'm sorry this update wasn't very soon, but hopefully the next one will be! Merry Christmas to you, too XD As for happy endings.. repeating what I said in an earlier response, you'll just have to wait and see.

**A/N:** Again, thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you guys plan on reviewing again for the next chapter... it motivates me more -wink, nudge- Just like last time, I need at least **5 reviews** for this chapter before I update! And assuming I get those 5 reviews at least, I plan on updating sometime early next week (Monday, Tuesday-ish).

**A/N 2:** Did anyone realize that I named this fic after a song?


	4. I Need Help

**A/N:** Wooot! **Eight** reviews for chapter 3?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And I am SOO sorry it took me hecka long to get this chapter out.. I KNOW I said I'd have it out by Monday or Tuesday, but here's what happened: I got the first two-thirds of it done on Saturday, but I got stuck, and I couldn't post it up because it wasn't long enough! PLUS, when I planned on finishing it on Monday, my mom and I had to go out to do last minute Christmas shopping, and it was just.. bleh. Tuesday was pretty much the same thing. Anyway, that's my excuse, and I hope you don't plan on killing me. -sweatdrop-

--------

Kyou sat up, sleepily, hearing voices downstairs. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked slowly down the stairs, scratching at his over-sized T-shirt. On reaching the bottom of the stairs, he turned to his left, and walked through the living room to the white door at the end of it leading to the kitchen. He turned the knob and entered the kitchen. It was a typical kitchen, with white walls and white cabinets, a white fridge, and black countertops. In the middle of the cooking area was an island with three stools tucked beneath the surface. Towards the back of the kitchen was another door leading to the pantry, where they kept chips, or other similar things that didn't need refridgerating. The back right corner of the room had an archway leading to the dining room.

His mom was currently storing things away in the fridge, and when she closed its door, she turned and saw Kyou standing in the doorway. "Good evening, Kyou, your friends are waiting for you in the dining room. I was just about to wake you up."

His eyes widened. "'Evening'?" He took a look at his leather wristwatch. 5:42. _'I got home around... what, 2:00? Eh. Guess I was more tired than I thought.'_ "So Akito and Haru are here? They didn't bring the little brat with them, did they?"

Mrs. Souma chuckled and shook her head. "I'm guessing when you say 'the little brat', you mean Haru's cousin Momiji, right? No, he's not here."

"No, I was actually talking about his other cousin, Hiro."

"No, only Akito and Haru are here, and they're staying for dinner." She said as she shrugged on her trenchcoat. "I would stay, too, but I have to go back to the hospital and work the late shift."

"Again?"

Mrs. Souma frowned. "I'm sorry, Kyou. You know I can't predict when they'll call me in."

Kyou found himself feeling like a kid again and frowned. Most people his age would love that their parents were gone all the time, but him? His mom seemed to be the only person that genuinely cared about him, and after she divorced his Dad when Kyou was only seven years old, there was no one around to keep him company, since his mom was a doctor. She'd always be leaving early and coming home late, and on weekends she would occasionally be called in to the emergency room (which, evidently, was why she was leaving right then).

"Yeah, okay." Kyou mumbled.

Mrs. Souma gave him a motherly hug and a peck on the cheek. "Maybe if you come by the hospital to visit your friend, I'll see you."

Kyou growled when she removed her arms from him. "We're not talking about that." He muttered.

His mom frowned again, and she said, "Well I'll see if I can get home early. Bye, Kyou, love you."

Kyou waved lazily. "Yeah. Bye."

When she left, he sighed and walked through the archway and into the dining room. As expected, Akito and Haru were seated across from each other at the dining table. Their dining room walls were yellow, with white surfaces to match the rest of the rooms in the house. Mounted against the walls were paintings and family portraits, and in the back of the room was a white upright piano. The rectangular dining table was covered with a (you guessed it) white table cloth.

Akito and Haru were already eating the seafood tempura, rice, and tuna rolls his mother prepared, and Kyou noticed an untouched plate of food beside Haru.

"Ah, Kyou, you've finally decided to join us." Akito said in that chilling voice of his.

"Yeah. I was catching up on sleep - didn't expect to see you guys when I woke up, though." Kyou said as he sat beside Haru.

"Better eat fast, it's been sitting there for about fifteen minutes." Haru said over a mouthful of tempura.

Kyou did as told, as Akito and Haru finished up their meals in silence.

Kyou finished, wiping his mouth with a napkin, and he asked Haru, "Where are your two annoying cousins? Don't they live with you or something?"

"Hiro and Momiji? They're over at Kisa's house watching anime."

"Psh. Anime. Worthless piece of junk," Akito said after taking a sip of water.

Haru and Kyou sweatdropped.

The three of them sat in silence. It was strange, because for once Momiji and Hiro weren't around to keep the place noisy, so finally Kyou said, "So what the hell do you guys want, anyway? You just came here to eat?"

Akito shook his head in disappointment. "Kyou, Kyou... can't friends come by just to say 'hello'?"

Kyou scoffed. "You guys never did before, why start now?"

Haru shrugged. "Akito's idea."

"I had something planned for after school on Monday..." Akito started with his hands folded across the table.

Kyou shook his head quickly. "Uh uh. If you guys are planning something including pools, explosives, alcohol, or vandalizing, count me out."

"Kyou, since when have you been such a wimp? Has wittle To-wu been wubbing off on you?" Haru asked in a baby-talk voice.

"Shut up! I just don't wanna have to deal with these boring-ass drama club meetings and tutoring sessions any longer than need be."

"I don't see what the problem is if we don't get caught," Akito said emotionlessly.

"That's what you said last time with the Kenji thing, and look what happened!"

Haru stood up, shaking his head. "I knew this would be a waste of time. See ya later, wimp." He walked out of the dining room and left.

Akito stood as well, and said, "I just hope that when this is all over, you'll know who your real friends are."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Kyou demanded.

Akito stopped at the archway and turned, his eyes cold and emotionless as usual. "Just, don't let that loser, Tohru Honda, rub off on you too much."

"That's so stupid. I don't even know why you would bother saying that."

As Akito left, he called over his shoulder, "When this is all over, make sure you leave your school nights open again."

Kyou rolled his eyes when all was silent in the house again, and his eyes swept over the dining table. Neither Haru or Akito cleared their dishes. "Thanks a lot," He mumbled sarcastically as he brought their dishes to the sink and began washing them.

Monday finally came around, and after school, Kyou found himself sitting in the drama club room again with Tohru being the only other person in there. "What? Do people make it a habit to come late or something?" He asked out loud as he dropped his backpack next to his desk.

Tohru looked up, shocked. "Actually, we're early. It's only 3:05, right? So the meeting doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"Perfect." Kyou mumbled sarcastically, and then remembered what he wanted to talk to her about. Swallowing nervously, he made his way over to her desk and came up with a good excuse for it, other than to apologize. He slammed the signature sheet on her desk before her, very much similar to the way he did the week before. "I forgot to have you sign the damn sheet last Saturday, after tutoring."

"Uh, uh huh." Tohru said hesitantly before nodding. She pulled out a pen from the side pocket of her book bag and signed her name on the second line.

"And uh... I also wanted to... to apologize, for being an ass."

Tohru looked up again after signing, confused. "When were you being an, um... an -" She hesitated, not wanting to say the word.

"An ass?" Kyou offered, making her nod. "When you asked if I would go visit Kenji, I sorta lashed out on you and.. uh.. yeah.. sorry."

Tohru's eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. "No no no! _I_ should apologize for asking you that!"

"You don't have to-" Kyou started, but Tohru continued on.

"I mean, I really shouldn't have asked. It really _was_ none of my business! So, I'm sorry, Kyou."

Kyou felt himself sweatdrop, and he mumbled, "Nothing was your fault in the first place, but whatever."

He took his seat again, and waited for a long eight minutes before the rest of the students and Ayame entered the room with a big smile on his face, as usual.

"Class! I hope you remembered to study your scripts over the past week and bring them in today, because I'm holding auditions after we read through a few parts."

Ayame read through some small parts of the play dramatically, emphasizing certain words, and making motions with his hands. After he read through the last part he wanted to show them, he placed the paper on his desk and said, "That's only an example of how I think the parts should be carried out. Now you can act it out my way, or figure out your own way - although, I would much prefer the latter."

He had each person read up to two paragraphs' worth of the lines of the characters they wanted to play. Tohru was the first of the females to audition, and Kyou was the last of the males to go. When his turn finally came around, he sighed and said, "Uh, I didn't really want a part to begin with, so I don't think I need to audition."

"Nonsense! Try reading the lead!" Ayame insisted.

As Kyou stumbled a few times through reading his lines, Ayame listened intently. And, when Kyou was finally through, Ayame said, "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!"

"Lying bastard! You know I sucked!" Kyou exclaimed, forgetting about his conduct.

"I know," Ayame said and he lowered his voice as he said with a hint of mystery, "But I got new orders from Ha'ri today. He said to cast you as the lead, because it would motivate you to actually try hard at something for once."

"WHAT THE HELL!? THERE IS NO DAMN WAY I'M ACTING IN THE PLAY!" Kyou shouted, causing Tohru's eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"Now now, Kyou, watch that tongue of yours." Ayame scolded. "Besides, I already decided that Tohru would be cast as the leading lady. You're already comfortable with her, ne?"

This caused several gasps and murmurings to erupt around the room, especially amongst the ladies. ("Oh! I can't believe that Mother Theresa got the role!" "What did _she_ do to get the part? It's obvious who was more deserving of it" "No! **I** want to work with Kyou!!" etc...)

Tohru gasped, oblivious to the jealous girls in the room. "I'm playing lead?! Thank you, Mr. Hamasaki! I'm so happy!"

Ayame grinned. "No one was more suitable with their acting for the role... nor with their singing." That hushed the 'murmuring' girls.

Tohru blushed.

"What the-" Kyou caught himself. "Tohru sings?"

Said girl looked down.

"Like an angel," Ayame said with his grin widening. "I'm surprised you've never heard her."

"As long as I'm not singing, that's all I care about." Kyou muttered and grunted in frustration, knowing there was no way in backing out of acting.

"Ah, Mr. Hamasaki? I know Kyou _has_ to play the role, but I auditioned for it before him. Can I at least be under study?" A boy a few seats to the left of Kyou asked.

"Of course you can, Hiroshi."

Ayame went down the list of the people he chose for each role, and those that weren't chosen would help set up the stage or work on the lighting. The rest of the meeting went by in a blur to Kyou. _'Shit. If I screw up in the play, not only do I make a total fool of myself, but... I think I'm actually being "graded" on this, by Mr. Sakai, or something...'_

He looked up at Tohru. _'I'd have to be **really** desperate to ask **her** for help.'_

At the end of the meeting, Ayame was handing Tohru a sheet of paper and a CD. "Now, this paper has the song lyrics on them, and the first track on the CD is the full version of the song - with vocals, instruments, everything. The second track has only the instruments, and **that** is what you practice with, once you have the words and melody memorized."

Tohru nodded. "Thank you so much, again, Mr. Hamasaki! Really, I don't know how to thank you!"

Ayame held up a hand. "Ah-ah. Good things come to those with good hearts."

Tohru looked at him strangely.

"In other words, you deserved it, Tohru!" He called as he walked out the door. "See you two and the rest of the cast on Wednesday!"

Tohru approached Kyou's desk shyly. "Congratulations on getting the lead, Kyou!"

"Save it. I didn't want that damn role in the first place." He mumbled.

Tohru frowned and held up a pen, "Well... I think I'm supposed to sign something, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kyou said as he slid the signature sheet onto his desk. "Thanks," He said when she finished.

"No problem!"

Tohru waved a goodbye, with her bookbag slung over one shoulder, and she left the room, with Kyou leaving soon after. Tohru found herself walking with a smile on her face, all-the-while thinking, _'I think Kyou and I are actually starting to become.. friends! He doesn't seem to hate being around me so much anymore.'_ She hummed to herself for the remainder of the walk to visit her mom.

That night, Kyou locked himself in his room, desperately trying to memorize his lines. No progress. _'Who the hell am I kidding? I can't learn these lines on my own... I **have** to ask that damn goody-two-shoes for help. I just... AGH! If Akito and Haru found out I was asking **her** for help... eh...'_

At the start of the day, Kyou approached Tohru at her locker, hoping nobody he knew would notice him talking to her.

Tohru turned after shutting her locker and, seeing Kyou, she smiled and said, "Oh good morning, Kyou! Did you have a good day yesterday?"

"Uh.. yeah, it was okay. Listen, I..."

"You...?"

"I need help... learning my lines." He finally said.

Tohru frowned. "Well, I'm not sure how I can help with that."

"Well, I don't know! You don't have work today, do you? So can't we meet some place to run lines or something?"

"Um..."

Kyou let out an exasperated sigh as he whipped his hand in the air and turned on his heel. "Forget it. I don't know why I bothered asking."

As he walked further and further away, Tohru ran up to him and grasped his arm with her free hand. "Wait, Kyou! I'm sorry.. I'm just not used to people asking me for help, other than when I'm tutoring, of course. But, I'll do what I can! You can come over to my house.. um.."

She fumbled around in her binder for a blank sheet of paper and scribbled something down on it. After tearing the piece off and folding it, she handed it to him and said, "This is my address. The house isn't very hard to find - instead of turning left to go to the grocery store on Rosmoore Drive, you make a right and keep following that road until you find the street I live on: Stonecrest. It's the third house on the right."

"Thanks." Kyou said while tucking the folded paper into his uniform pants pocket.

Tohru nodded with a smile. "Mmhmm!"

The bell rang, and her eyes widened, "Ooh! There's the bell. See you after school!"

"Uh, yeah."

Later that day, during lunch, Tohru found herself happily chatting with her best friends, Uo and Hana. They were trying to make plans for winter break, but couldn't think of anything.

"Normally, I would suggest going to the beach, but winter isn't the greatest time of year for that." Tohru said.

"Well, why don't we just wait until after your play to plan something, Tohru? I'm sure you've already got enough to worry about, what with your mom, homework, your two jobs, and now a play!" Uo suggested.

Hana distributed the tuna rolls from her tupperware container. "Yes, I have to agree. We wouldn't want you to get an ulcer, Tohru."

Tohru laughed nervously, "Um, heh.. I don't think you guys need to worry **that** much, but sure! We can wait until after the play to plan something." She paused to taste one of Hana's tuna rolls. "Mmm, these are very good, Hana."

"Thank you."

"Oh! Speaking of the play, Kyou's coming over after school to run lines together."

"What?! That trouble maker's going to YOUR house, and no one will be there to protect you?!" Uo exclaimed after slamming a palm onto the tabletop.

Tohru nervously held her hands up in front of her face. "Don't worry about it, Uo! It's not _that_ big a deal..."

"Do you want me to skip work today to swing by?" Uo offered.

"She'll be fine." Hana said with her eyes closed.

Uo sighed and relaxed herself. She'd learned long ago to trust Hana's instincts, even if she didn't agree with it most of the time.

Finally, when Tohru got home that day after school, she straightened up a few things around the house - dusting here and there, adjusting some pillows, wiping off tabletops - and when she was done, she ran down the hall to her room to get her script. And, after lifting it from her desk, she heard the doorbell ring. "He's here." She said out loud, and walked down the hall and approached the door. She peeked through the doorhole and saw Kyou standing there, slouching and all, with his script in one hand.

She opened the door with a smile on her face and said, "Good afternoon, Kyou! Come on in."

--------

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Prozacfairy_ LOL actually.. um.. -blushes- the Backstreet Boys sang the song. Now, don't freak out, I'm not an actual BSB fan, but I was watching the Princess Diaries 1 about a month ago, and the lyrics made me think of Tohru, wich led to me thinking of A Walk to Remember.. and that's basically how this fic came about. Hehe, if you look up the lyrics, you'll understand. But fine. THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING! Of course, I'm not saying that there won't be anything sad in the fic.. but yes, be on the lookout for a happy ending.

_Kute__ Anime Kitty:_ Yay! So glad I know that you'll be a loyal reviewer. You are officially being added to my favorite reviewers list.. well, right now it's just in my mind. Maybe I'll post a list in my profile or something.. hehe. XD

_pinaypride_ Heeey! You're pinay? That's awesome - I am too! (for those who don't know, pinay is 'Philippine slang' for Filipina) And thanks for reviewing, glad you like the story so far!

_Sodasgirl678:_ Wow, thanks! Glad to know my story kicks butt, lol. And yeah, join the club! I'm a MAJOR KYORU FAN!! SPREAD THE LOVE!

_dark-bitch_ Yes, you sharp one, you are **very** close (with Tohru's mom). Don't worry, all will be revealed in the next two or three chapters! And heehee, yay, I have someone obsessed with my fic! Hope you liked this chapter. Keep reviewing, please!

_Brooke:_ -eyes widen at the site of a demon- GAAH HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER! Hehe anyways, yeah, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

_tearsofamiko_ I actually JUST started getting interested in YYH, and I seriously had no idea that there was an Akane or Ayumi in the series! I did know about a Keiko, though. And yeah! Nicholas Sparks is an awesome writer. Thanks for your review XD

_Amaya__ Hanyou:_ lol, yeah, I LOVE the Kyoru pairing! They're so adorable together... -sigh-

**A/N:** In closing, I'd just like to say that with Christmas and New Year's coming up, I'm not sure if I'll have time to update until after the holidays are over! But I'll try!! Keep reviewing XD Love you all, and have a **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**!


	5. Leave Me Alone

**A/N:** Once again, a belated **Happy Holidays** to you all! I am SOOO sorry for taking SOOO long to update! The holidays took more work/time than expected this year… but I am back for the time being, and hey! I'm halfway done with chapter 6, so be expecting another chapter within a matter of days.

**WARNING:** Kyou acts like a bit of a jerk later on in this chapter, but don't worry. Fluffiness will begin in about two chapters!

--------

Kyou took a seat on Tohru's comfortable blue couch, and Tohru sat across from him on the other couch while setting two mugs down on the glass coffee table in between them. "It's kind of chilly today, so I made some green tea, if you want some."

Kyou bent over and carefully lifted the tall white mug from the table. "Thanks." He took a sip and meanwhile read over some parts in his script.

Tohru shifted uncomfortably in her seat and took a small sip as well, and wondered, _'So, do I wait for him to finish his tea? Or do we start practicing **now**?'_

She didn't have to wait long for an answer, when Kyou set his mug down and said, "Okay, I guess we'll start at the beginning."

Tohru nodded. "That sounds good."

They decided to cover one section at a time, and Tohru suggested that he come up with ways to remember each line he was supposed to say. "Maybe I can do a hand motion, or something?"

Kyou shook his head. "Nah, I'd probably forget what the motion meant, anyway."

She shrugged and stole a glance at her wristwatch. "Well, we'd better call it a day. It's already 5:56, so I'm sure your mom must be expecting you."

"What?! It's been two hours already?"

"Um, well, an hour and fifty-six minutes, if you want to be exact." She smiled.

"I was only supposed to stay an hour!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should've told you what time it was."

"No, I have a watch-" Kyou paused when he saw his bare wrist. "...or not. I guess I left it at home."

Tohru smiled and approached the door, "Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." She pulled it open for him.

Kyou walked out. "Uh, thanks.. for the help."

"No problem! Just call if you need to come over again - you have my number, right? Or maybe we can just talk about it at school.."

Kyou's eyes widened. Haru and Akito would freak if they saw him talking to Tohru, and if either Momiji or Hiro saw, they'd blab to everyone. The carrot top held up his hand. "Eh, no.. I'll just call or something. Mr. Hamasaki handed out a list of everyone's phone numbers, so I have yours."

"O-okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later." Kyou said and waved as he walked down her porch steps.

Tohru smiled and closed her door. Hana was right, there was absolutely nothing to worry about. She was about to clean up the coffee table and put the mugs in the sink, but her eyes caught on something blue on the couch. She turned and realized that Kyou had left his jacket behind. She smiled again. _'I know! I'll wash it for him and bring it to school tomorrow. I'm sure he won't mind.'_ And, treating the jacket as if it were glass, she carefully lifted it from the couch and made her way down the hall to the laundry room. _'Mom always said to treat others' belongings ten times better than your own.'_

The next day, Tohru was walking to homeroom when she saw Kyou leaning against his locker, boredly, while listening to his friends Haru and Akito carry on a conversation.

She approached them, and when Kyou saw, his eyes widened, but immediately composed himself and appeared uncaring. Haru looked surprised, and Akito smirked when they saw Tohru approaching them.

With a smile on her face, Tohru waved and said, "Good morning, Kyou! Did you get any further on your lines?"

Kyou straightened his posture, folded his arms over his chest, and looked the other way. "Eh, yeah, sure."

"Well that's good. OH, and after you left my house, I noticed that-"

"Wa-wa-wait." Haru broke in, holding up a hand, and glanced back and forth between Kyou and Tohru. "Kyou was at your house?" He asked, eyeing Kyou.

"Haru..." Kyou warned.

"Y-yes. You didn't know?" Tohru asked, oblivious to Kyou's growing anger.

"We had no idea." Akito said, this time directing his smirk towards the orange-haired boy in the group.

"Oh, well, he came because-" She started, but was cut off by Kyou.

"Look, don't you have a class to go to or something? You don't want to be late, do you?" He said quickly.

Tohru gasped. "Oh you're right! I'd better go.. it was nice talking to all of you!" She waved and then sped down the hall.

Akito chuckled. "Well, Kyou, I never thought you'd be desperate enough to go to **Tohru's** house-"

"Shut up, dammit! It's not like that!" Kyou said while stamping his foot on the ground.

"Why **were** you at her house?" Haru asked.

"I needed help... with homework..." He said. _'Technically, it IS homework.'_ He told himself, not wanting Haru and Akito to know about the play.

"You can ask us for help!" Momiji said, popping out of no where.

Kyou gaped at him. "**You**? You're a grade below me.. And hey! Did you even look at your report card grades last year?"

"No, did they ever mail them?" Momiji asked while scratching his head.

Kyou's jaw dropped to the ground.

Haru stepped in and explained. "His stepmom was too ashamed by his grades to show anyone so she burned the report card in the fireplace."

"So that's what she was burning? She never uses the fireplace!" Momiji exclaimed. "Oh yeah, I better go to class.. I don't want to get in trouble like YOU guys do all the time."

"Dammit, shut up!" Kyou yelled and slammed his fist onto the top of Momiji's head, leaving a glorious bump behind.

Momiji ran off crying, and Haru shook his head disapprovingly. He waved, mumbling something about 'not feeling like getting in trouble', and left. Akito pat Kyou on the arm and said, "See you later," before going the opposite direction Haru went.

The remaining boy, Kyou, sighed, and decided to go before Mr. Sakai decided to make him tutor next semester as well. "Only a few more weeks of this crap..." He told himself and slid into his seat.

At lunchtime, Kyou gulped when he saw a smiling Tohru approach him with a bag in her arms. Akito and Haru seemed amused now, rather than surprised like earlier in the morning. "Kyou! I'm glad I found you, I was hoping to give this-"

"Ehh, not now, Tohru! I just remembered that I.. uh, I have to talk to.. uh.. our Literature teacher about.. my grade.." Kyou stammered as he stood from his place at the table.

"I understand, but please-" Before Tohru could finish, Kyou had dashed out of the cafeteria to god-knows-where. "Um... never mind..."

Akito and Haru were both equally curious with whatever was in the bag. Haru spoke up. "Hey, I can give that bag to Kyou for you; I'm sure we'll see him later."

Tohru looked down at Haru and said, "Oh, no! I mean, thank you for the offer, but I'd much rather give it to Kyou myself. You know, just to make sure he gets it - oh! Not that I'm saying you would lose it, it's just that- eh, I'm just digging a hole, aren't I?"

No response.

"Sorry." Tohru said, bowing, and then she looked up again, "Umm, I need to go now, but it was nice talking to you again." She turned and left the cafeteria.

"She's certainly not like most girls," Haru said and slurped his soda loudly. _'Yeah.. most girls would die at the chance to talk to Kyou.'_

"No, she's just stupid and clumsy. Nothing special about her." Akito stated.

Haru sighed. _'I should expect him to say something like that. He never has anything positive to say.'_

Meanwhile, as Kyou ran to an abandoned area of the school, he slid down the wall and rested his face on his knees. _'Hell, she just HAS to say hi to me whenever we see each other! It's like she thinks that since I went to her house ONCE, we're best friends or something.. geeze.. the teasing from Haru and Akito doesn't help matters any.'_ He sat up and leaned the back of his head against the wall. _'So.. what? Do I just stop talking to her?'_

He wasn't really sure what to do, but he knew that if Tohru kept greeting him and holding brief conversations with him, people would start getting the wrong idea.

Later that day, after school and the drama club rehearsal, Kyou was walking home with Akito and Haru. He froze when he saw Tohru, yet again, walking their way and clutching that plastic bag again. Akito nudged him in the side and said, "Your little girlfriend's on her way over, and look! She has a present for you."

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend! She's not my anything!" Kyou said.

Tohru didn't seem to hear him, but it was probably because she was still a good distance away. When they were in hearing distance, she said, "Hi again, Kyou! You kind of just bolted out of the drama club meeting room, so I didn't have the chance to tell you that you did a great job with your lines."

"'Lines'? What are you talking about?" Haru asked.

"It's-" Kyou began, but Tohru started speaking first.

"Kyou's lines. For the play." She said.

The orange-haired boy slapped his palm against his forehead. _'Damn, they weren't supposed to know!'_

"Holy... Kyou? You're gonna ACT!?"

"Shut up, Haru!" Kyou shouted, and then turned towards Tohru. "And you!"

"Uh. Yes?" Tohru asked.

Akito looked on with amusement.

"Don't go thinking that just because I went to your house for help, and just because I'm helping your tutoring group, we're friends! Because guess what? We're not, and we never will be! I just don't want my ass getting expelled. So do me a favor and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Kyou immediately regretted what he said once he saw the pained expression Tohru suddenly wore.

The girl drooped her head slightly, and her voice softened remarkably. "Oh... I ... I see... well then, I guess I'll just see you later.. or.. something." Hiding her eyes with her bangs, she bit her lip and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

As she trudged away, Akito slapped Kyou's arm. "Nice going. I figured you were going to get rid of her one way or another, but I never pictured you being THAT blunt."

Haru shrugged. "Ditto."

"Both of you, shut up." Kyou grumbled and stomped off, now pissed off at himself more than anything/one else.

That day at work, Tohru didn't seem quite as motivated as usual at her job. Kyou's words kept replaying over and over in her mind, and she was so confused at why he would suddenly turn on her, when it seemed like they'd started to become friends. The same thing happened to her before with someone else - Minami. They were working on a biology project together, and they actually did become friends; but as soon as they got their grades back for the project, Minami suddenly stopped speaking to Tohru, as if she didn't exist. _'So Mom's right.. there are a lot of people in the world who will take advantage of you, and I suppose Minami was one of them. But Kyou.. I don't know what to think about him.'_

"Honda! Get back to work!" Tohru heard her supervisor say.

"Right away, sir! Sorry about that!"

When she got home, she hung her coat up on the coat rack beside the door and noticed the paper bag resting on one of the couches. She sighed. _'I can't just leave his jacket there for the rest of my life...'_

The next day at school, Tohru encountered Kyou in the hallway with her head drooped slightly. Luckily, neither Haru or Akito were in sight.

"Um, Kyou?" She asked, her voice unusually soft and timid. Kyou slammed his locker shut and guiltily faced Tohru.

"I know I'm supposed to leave you .. alone, but.. you left this at my house." She held up the bag, and Kyou took it.

Before he could say thanks, Tohru said, "Bye," quickly and disappeared around one of the corners in the empty hallway.

With his eyes focused on the path Tohru took, Kyou opened up the bag and reached inside, pulling out his jacket. He looked down at it and sighed. "She washed it, ironed it, and everything.. I'm a real jerk, aren't I?"

--------

**Reviewer Responses:**

_Kute__ Anime Kitty:_ Ahh yes.. Kyou being forced into a play. He hates it now, but it all pays off in the end XD All that extra time with Tohru…

_Sodasgirl678:_ Umm, is Tohru gonna die.. Let's just say that I love Kyou as much as you guys, and I'd hate for him to suffer at the end!

_the__ great and almighty po:_ Seriously! I NEED to know who Tohru ends up with, it's killing me! And yeah, if Tohru ends up with Yuki in the manga, I'll just go in denial, because like you said: KYOU IS THE BEST!

_Nyeren_: Thanks for taking the time to review, I'm glad you love my fic so far! And yeah, that "Mother Theresa" thing just came off the top of my head, and I was able to picture one of the Yuki Fangirls saying that.. except instead it's about Kyou.. um.. nevermind. I'm not making any sense. -sweatdrop-

_Amaya__ Hanyou:_ lol the play? To be honest, I'm still not quite sure what to do with the play.. -shhh, don't tell anyone-

_ProzacFairy:_ Ah, you're not sad. There's definitely much worse out there.. like girls that are still secretly planning on killing off the wives/significant others of the band members.. lol.

_luvHaru7:_ The song wasn't in A Walk to Remember, but it WAS in "The Princess Diaries". Yeah, they play it at one part in the credits, and the scene in the movie with the newspapers about the beach party. Anyways, great to hear from you again! I was wondering what happened to ya.

**A/N:** Once again, I apologize for the delayed update. –frown- And I apologize even more for making Kyou act mean towards Tohru, but don't you worry! As I said earlier, the fluffiness will come around eventually… teehee. REVIEWS are GREATLY appreciated… -wink-


	6. Friends

**A/N:** Here's chapter 6! And in exchange for my lag in updates lately, I give you a nice **long** chapter. And I MEAN long! Enjoy!

--------

"That jerk SAID that to you!?" Uo exclaimed.

Tohru nodded, her eyes downcast.

"This is unacceptable." Said Hana as she pat Tohru soothingly on the back.

"Want me to kick the crap out of him?" Uo asked.

Tohru's eyes widened and she waved her hands around frantically. "No no no! Don't do that!"

"I shouldn't have asked. I knew you'd say no; you're just too nice for your own good sometimes, Tohru."

As Tohru slowly cheered up with Uo and Hana, Kyou found himself sitting in a daze in the cafeteria. _'How can I say such horrible things to someone who was only trying to help me?'_ He asked himself. He groaned and rested his chin on the table. He wasn't really in the mood to see Akito or Haru that day; mostly because he thought it was their fault he turned out to be so mean. _'There was a time when Tohru and I were actually friends, but that was back when she still lived across the street. Once middle school started, I began talking to Haru and Akito more often... I guess they had too much of an influence on me.'_

Kyou found himself clutching the once wrinkle-free jacket tightly, as his train of thought continued. _'I guess, now that I've thought about it, the only reason I'm either being mean or avoiding her is because I'm worried about what my so-called "friends" would think.. and pretty much everyone else in the school.'_ He dropped his jacket in his backpack and slammed his fist on the tabletop. _'Who cares what everyone else thinks?! I can talk to whoever the hell I feel like talking to, and if they say anything about it, I'll beat the crap out of them.'_

Akito's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Ah, Kyou. There you are."

Kyou looked up Akito and Haru standing in front of the table, looking down at him with bored expressions. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to realize that you've lost your sanity." Haru said and took a seat across from Kyou.

"You looked pretty pissed off. I hope you're not thinking of that loser, Tohru Honda." Said Akito.

"Why the hell would you say that?!" Kyou demanded. _'So much for beating the crap out of him..'_

Kyou was pretty much oblivious to the rest of lunchtime, and eventually at the end of the day, he had to go back to the drama club meeting room. Mr. Hamasaki (Ayame) had said on Monday that, since it was already mid November and they only had four weeks left to prepare, it was best to have rehearsals every weekday but Friday after school. When Kyou entered the room, he noticed that for once, Tohru wasn't there. He assumed she didn't show up early on purpose; not that he blamed her. If he were in her shoes, the awkwardness would annoy the hell out of him. He prayed that she wouldn't walk in at that moment, because he had no idea how he'd bring himself to say sorry. Kyou had **never**, even as a child, been good at apologizing.

As if on cue, Tohru walked in and sat in her usual seat, writing/drawing in that notebook as always. She acted as if she hadn't seen Kyou. Kyou sat there for a while, and when he was finally about to stand up and apologize, Mr. Hamasaki waltzed in. The older man was whistling, and he set his bag down on his desk and pulled out several papers. He turned and smiled when he saw Kyou and Tohru in the room.

"Ah, so nice to see you two, early, again! I'll be back in a few minutes; I need to talk a few things over with Ha'ri." And then he left.

Kyou sighed, and figured that he should just walk over to Tohru and get the apology over with. He took a deep breath, and finally stood and approached Tohru slowly.

Tohru, meanwhile, was having a hard time focusing on her writing.

Kyou clenched and unclenched his fists nervously, before he finally said, "Tohru.. I..."

Tohru paused in her writing, but didn't look up; she wanted to hear what Kyou had to say before acknowledging him.

"..I..." He hesitated. "Dammit! I'm sorry, okay?!"

Wow. She certainly wasn't expecting that. When she and Kyou were friends a long time ago, **she** was the one apologizing all the time - even if it wasn't her fault. She looked up at him, finally, surprise written all over her face.

"Look, I'm not that great at apologizin' or whatever.. but.. I," He paused again. "I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday after school. If you're gonna keep ignorin' me, I don't blame you, because I wouldn't wanna talk to a jerk like me anyway."

Before Tohru could get a word in, Kyou said, "Okay, yeah. See you-"

"Wait, Kyou? It's- it's okay."

"Huh?"

"I've known you since I was a little girl, Kyou." Tohru said with a smile on her face. "And even though we pretty much stopped talking after I moved, I know that a lot of things about you haven't changed; like for instance, your tendency to speak before you think things through."

"HEY, I don't ALWAYS--" Kyou started, but then he chose not to complete his thought when he realized what she was saying was true.

"See?" Tohru asked, chuckling. "You sort of did that again just now.."

"It's not **funny**!"

Tohru calmed herself and said with that smile on her lips, "Okay, I'm sorry."

Kyou let out a sigh. "No, don't be. You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"If you say so."

Kyou extended his hand. "So, uh... friends?"

Tohru nodded and shook his hand. "Friends."

And so, the drama club rehearsal began soon after Kyou and Tohru's friendship rekindled, and eventually, the day was over. Actually, a whole two and a half weeks were gone before both of them realized it.

That Monday was the start of every high schooler's nightmare: finals week. So, the Sunday before that, Kyou locked himself in his room in attempt to make the day go by as slowly as possible. His mom wasn't home that day, and he'd basically been avoiding Akito and Haru ever since he decided to be friends with Tohru. That left no one to talk to, thus making his day go by slower, which was perfectly fine with him.

But then, the phone in his room rang. He groaned and debated whether or not to answer it. "Eh, one phone call won't kill me." He decided.

Kyou held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kyou! It's Tohru. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Oh.. well um, Uo and Hana are at my house right now; we're helping each other study for the exams, and I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to join us?"

"I don't know..."

"Please come, Kyou? It'll only be about three hours long."

Kyou glanced at the clock. It was only 4 in the afternoon. "Eh, fine. Whatever."

He could've sworn he heard Tohru smiling over the phone. "Great! Then I'll see you in a little bit?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay! Oh, and don't worry about dinner. We were going to order some pizza later."

"All right, see ya in a bit." Kyou said and hung up.

It didn't take him long to get there; his mom's other car had just finished being repaired, so he decided to just drive over. He pulled up in the driveway of the quaint house and after locking the doors, he climbed up the steps to her porch and knocked.

He expected Tohru's smiling face to greet him once the door was opened, but instead he found himself looking down at Hana's blank face.

Kyou was still in the process of adjusting to Hana's ability to 'read' people. "Uh..." Was all he was able to say.

"Tohru is in the kitchen preparing snacks." Hana said and allowed him in.

"Heeey! Orange top's here!" Uo called as she exited the kitchen with a tray of drinks.

Hana took one of the glasses from the tray and said, "Yes."

Not long after that, Tohru came out of the kitchen with a plateful of carrots and celery in one hand, a jar of peanut butter and ranch dressing in the other, and she had four bottles of water tucked beneath her arm against her ribs. "Hi, Kyou! I'm so glad you were able to make it."

_'She's probably gonna drop something...'_ Kyou said and quickly took the plate of vegetables from her hand.

Tohru smiled up at him gratefully, and he set the plate down on the coffee table.

So, everyone made themselves comfortable on the floor in the entrance hallway, forming a circle beside the coffee table.

"Tohru, you didn't prepare anything sweet?" Uo asked with disappointment evident in her voice.

"Well, you can put some peanut butter on the celery sticks. But um, the main reason is because sweets don't help at ALL when studying, so I thought vegetables would be the perfect thing. I realize peanut butter is sweet, but..."

"That's all right, Tohru. I think Uo understands now." Hana said, holding up a hand.

Tohru blushed and looked down.

Kyou shifted uncomfortably. "So uh.. are we just gonna study everything today?"

"Just Literature, History, and Science. We usually leave out Math, because it takes too much time to come up with both problems _and_ solutions to those problems." Hana explained.

Kyou nodded.

"AND, Hana's mom made us some practice quizzes based on the study guides our teachers handed out, so we'll be taking those and grading each other's." Tohru added.

"Are there enough? I mean, I wasn't originally included in your plans..." Kyou trailed off.

"Yes, well, Tohru told me to make sure I make an extra copy because-" Hana paused when Tohru gave her a frantic look. "...because one of us might lose ours."

Kyou seemed satisfied with that answer, and when he looked over at the clock on the wall, Tohru gave Hana a grateful smile.

"Now that that's all settled, let's get this studying crap overwith!" Uo exclaimed.

Everyone 'yeah'ed in return, and Hana distributed the practice tests.

They decided to just do all the tests at one time, and everyone finally finished filling out their tests about an hour and a half later.

"So how are we gonna do this? Just pass our tests on to the person on our right?" Uo asked.

Hana nodded. "That sounds good."

Kyou got Tohru's, Hana got Kyou's, Uo got Hana's, and Tohru got Uo's. It didn't take nearly as long to correct the tests than it did to fill them out; of course, that's usually the case anyway.

When everyone got their tests back, they were quite content with their results.

"I did much better than last year's first semester finals." Hana said as she folded up her tests and tucked them in her bag.

"I'm satisfied. Could do better, though." Uo said as she carelessly stuffed the tests in her own bag.

"Tohru? Kyou? How did you do?" Hana asked.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

Awkward silence.

Kyou stood, with his glass in hand. "Uh, I'm just gonna go to the kitchen and wash this."

Tohru sprung to her feet. "No, you don't have to do that! Here, I'll wash it for you."

"You prepared the snacks and drinks, the least I can do is wash the cup."

"It's too much trouble!" Tohru exclaimed while flailing her arms about.

Kyou shook his head. "Look, it's just one cup. No big deal. Besides, you're always doing things for other people, so why don't you let someone else do something for you?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "Sit back down, and I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"O-Okay."

When Kyou disappeared behind the kitchen door, Hana took a sip of her own drink. "I do wonder how long Kyou's had this little crush on you."

Tohru's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "EH?! Ky-Kyou and I are just friends!! I-I mean we just started talking again about two weeks ago, so there's no way--"

"Why else would he sit with us every day at lunch, when he could very well just sit with Akito and Haru?" Uo asked.

"He told me that he was avoiding them.."

"Uh-huh. He's just using it as an excuse."

"The better thing to wonder about, is whether Tohru feels that way about **Kyou**." Hana said and glanced curiously at Tohru.

Tohru felt her face heat up, and when she heard the kitchen door creak open, she looked down to hide her beet red face. Kyou plopped down next to her again. "Oh uh hello Kyou did you wash everything okay?" She asked in a quicker speed than normal.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Kyou said, and he couldn't help noticing that Tohru seemed to be avoiding eye contact. "Eh... Tohru? You okay?"

He only received a nod in return, and he looked up at Uo and Hana, who had knowing smiles on their faces. "Did you two say something to upset her?"

"Mm, does it matter?" Uo asked.

"Hell yeah it matters!" Kyou exclaimed, and then when he realized what he'd just said, he covered it up by crossing his arms. "N-not that I care if she's upset or not."

"Yeah right. Why'd you just say 'hell yeah it matters'?"

"Let's just.." Tohru reached for her test and hid her face behind it. "Let's just talk about something else?"

Uo looked between Kyou and Tohru with interest. "Let's _not_."

Kyou resisted the urge to throw the remaining vegetables at the blond's head. "Dammit, shut up!"

Hana's stomach growled, and she checked her watch. 7:02. "Tohru, it's about time to order the pizzas, don't you think?"

"Right! I'll be back in a second. Is everyone fine with combo?" Tohru asked.

They were all fine with it, and Tohru went into the kitchen to order the pizzas. The pizza wasn't delivered for another twenty minutes, and when it finally showed up, they ate in silence. There was only one slice left, and Uo grabbed it quickly.

"Hell, the least you could've done was ask if anyone else wanted that. It's common courtesy." Kyou said in a bored tone.

Uo burped. "Yeah. Like you of all people would know about that."

Hana stood. "Well, Tohru, I had a lovely time. I would stay longer if I could, but I have to babysit my cousins today."

"That's all right, Hana. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tohru said as she stood to open the door for Hana.

Uo stood as well. "Yeah, I'd better go, too." She followed Hana out the door.

Tohru waved 'bye' to them, and closed the door when they were gone. "I wish they could've stayed longer," She murmured to herself. When she turned around, she saw Kyou scrubbing off the coffee table. "AH! Kyou, you don't have to do that!"

He paused and shrugged. "Like I said earlier, no big deal. Besides, I'm usually home alone all the time; I'm used to cleaning."

Tohru frowned and stooped down beside him as she gathered up the dirty napkins and used paper plates from the floor. "Why's that?"

"Well **some**one has to keep the house clean, and it's not gonna be a maid or some other person we don't know."

Tohru shook her head. "No, I mean, why are you home alone all the time?"

Kyou froze. He just gave her some personal information without realizing it. "Uh.."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it's too personal, you don't have to-"

"It's okay." He said, and without thinking, he voiced his thoughts. "I know it's weird, but for some reason, I... I feel comfortable talking about personal things when I'm... around you."

_'It **is** weird. I only started talking to her again, what? Three weeks ago or something, and I'm practically telling her my life story.'_

Tohru blushed. _'That's probably the nicest thing Kyou's ever said to me; even though it wasn't really a compliment.'_ She smiled and said, "I feel comfortable talking about personal things with you, too."

"...anyway. A while ago, probably a little before you moved away, my dad had this drinking problem. Yeah, he'd always go out drinking with some buddies, 'cause he's stupid like that. Whenever I came home from school, he was drunk, and he would..." He paused, and his grip tightened around the towel he was using to scrub off the table. "...he would hurt my mom and me. At first it was just me, because my mom was always working at the hospital or something. I don't know; I guess one morning when my mom was helping me out of a shirt that was too small for me, that's when she saw the bruises and scratches. First she started crying, and then she asked me who hurt me, but I... I couldn't tell her."

"Why couldn't you tell her?" Tohru asked in a soft, tender tone.

"Because my dad told me that if I ever said anything to her, he'd hurt me even **worse** next time. He said he'd hurt mom too." Kyou stopped his scrubbing, and instead rested his arms on the table, his head drooped over and his eyes closed. "It didn't matter. He hurt both of us anyway, even though I never said anything."

Tohru wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't used to seeing Kyou being so open.

Kyou lifted his head and let out a bitter laugh. "You know what's funny? **He's** the one that left us, as if **we** were the ones at fault." He balled his hands into fists. "That bastard."

He stood up and looked down at Tohru with an angry expression. His eyes softened when he saw that she was sobbing.

Without thinking, Tohru sprung to her feet and found herself hugging Kyou tightly, sobbing into his shirt. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." Was all she was able to say.

Kyou hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her small waist. He suddenly felt as if _he_ was the one comforting her, when Tohru was actually trying to comfort him. "Shh... It's all right... don't cry." He whispered into her ear.

His actions took him by surprise. _'Since when have I been all nice and stuff?'_

Tohru shook her head and pulled back, and Kyou dropped his arms at his sides. "It's not okay." Tohru said and sniffled. "I-I can't imagine what it must've been like, being afraid to return to your own home, being afraid of your own father."

Kyou scoffed at the word 'father'. "That asshole isn't what I'd call a 'father'. He was an abusive drunk that just happened to live in the same house as my mom and me." He let out a relieved sigh when he saw that Tohru stopped crying. "That's why I never touch alcohol. I don't wanna end up like _him_."

"But still, Kyou... I _am_ sorry. I really don't know what else to say."

"Don't be sorry. I haven't had to put up with that guy for years, anyway," He tried to put on a smile for her sake, but it was hard since he never really smiled much in the first place. "And... don't worry about not having anything to say. It-it's just nice knowing someone's listening."

Tohru smiled. "Okay."

Kyou looked down, to hide his blush. "A-and you know, if you ever need anyone to talk to.. I don't really give that good advice, but I'll... I'll listen, and stuff."

"Thank you, Kyou."

Kyou looked up at her, confused. "For...?"

"Just for helping me realize that I'll always have someone to talk to."

--------

**Reviewer Responses:**

_midori_: Aww, thanks! For thinking my story's awesome AND for taking the time to review. Well, here's your update; sorry I took so long!

_Just call me Blue:_ Yes, poor Tohru... but Kyou certainly made up for that in this chapter, right? Well sortof. If this chapter didn't make up for that, then I'm sure either the next chapter or the one after the next will. XD

_ProzacFairy:_ lol, it's okay. I won't tell anyone. -shifty eyes- And yeah, Kyou was mean, but please refer to my response to Just call me Blue! -points up- Teehee. Thanks for reviewing again!

_Kute__ Anime Kitty:_ Ah, yes.. Kyou CAN be quite mean at times. And, you are the second person that I'm directing to read my response to Just call me Blue.

_Nyeren_: EXACTLY! Because, if Kyou hadn't been nasty, then he and Tohru wouldn't have had that conversation and become friends.. mmhmm. Anyways, yeah! The fluffiness SORT of started in this chapter, except not really. But there will be more in the next one.

_valAval:_ (I would have used the 'at' sign, but it wasn't working) Wow! Thanks SO much for reviewing every chapter XD Anyways, in answer to your questions.. A Walk to Remember is an AWESOME movie, I love it, and when I first bought it I overplayed it -sweatdrop- but yeah, unless you don't like chick flicks with sad endings, I highly recommend it. In the Anime, Kyou has crimson red eyes and Tohru has blueish-tealish eyes, but yeah, in the manga she has brown. I'm pretty sure Ayame's a guy, because he's Yuki's older brother. I don't blame you for thinking he's a girl, though, since he acts like one most of the time. Oo And as for Tohru singing. Umm, well she KIND of sings in the Anime. Her voice isn't bad, but it's not amazing either. I just figured that, since Tohru's English voice actor (Laura Bailey) sounds kind of like Mandy Moore, I could have her sing in this fic. Yuki comes in NEXT chapter. Well he should. And no, the Soumas aren't cursed with the zodiac animals, because this fic is an AU (alternate universe). Aaand finally, nope, I didn't just get the script from A Walk to Remember and change the names around. I changed a LOT of stuff around. Heehee. Anyways, thanks again for reviewing each chapter! You're awesome!

_Placid Snowflake:_ Hey, great pen name! And thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're happy with my fic so far! Thanks also for letting me know that I kept the personalities intact - when I first put this fic on the site, I wasn't too sure if I was doing a good job with it or not. XD I hope you plan on reviewing again!

**A/N:** So there you have it! Yeah, I know I said fluffiness wouldn't start until the next chapter, but… oh well. I'm not quite sure when the next update will be, since school's been keeping me busy lately. If it takes more than a week, I'll make an extra long chapter again. Please review!


	7. Long overdue author's note

_September 25, 2007_

**To my dearest [former? readers,**

HOLY CRAP. I know, where the heck have I been? I'm sorry. While I am unable to go into specifics, 2005 was a crazy year for me. After that, there's really no excuse. I forgot about the story, thanks to school, and basically life in general. I've gone through quite a few changes over the past couple of years, but I know there is _no_ excuse for my not updating you guys on what's been going on sooner.

If any of you are still interested, I _would_ like to continue, and eventually finish this story, but it may take me a while to get back into the swing of things. To tell the truth, I sortof forgot where I was headed with this… (sweatdrop). But, in time (not two years hopefully, lol), I'll think of something.

So yes, if any of you are still around and would like me to continue writing this, let me know. If not, then… I don't know. Lol. I might continue anyway.

BTW. You all have the right to totally bash me. I know I deserve it!! ;;

**-itzjustme**


	8. Anything's Possible

**A/N:** Hey guys! I apologize for taking a little while to update again, but I did say in the author's note that it might take me a while to get back into the swing of things… and it did! (sweatdrop) Anyway, I want to thank **all** of you who took the time to review. Thanks to you guys, I've decided to go ahead and pick up from where I've left off... so, before I bore you further, here's my waaay past overdue chapter! Hope you enjoy it. (crosses fingers)

Oh yeah, **ONE QUICK THING**: If you guys haven't looked at my profile, you should! I'm going to use that to let you guys know how the story is going.

.  
. 

**o-o-o**

.  
. 

Finals week had finally come to an end, but since finals were out of Kyou's list of things to worry about, he now focused solely on panicking over the play later that night. They'd had a rehearsal the day before, right after the finals for that day had completed. This was to ensure that the students participating in the play would have enough time to study for the finals on the following day as well. Whoever had the idea to have the play at the end of _finals week_ should have been shot, in Kyou's opinion. Or kicked, at the very least. He was certain that even Mr. Ayame Hamasaki would have agreed with him. Anyway, the rehearsal went okay. Kyou figured that his performance was mediocre at best - but completely horrible when compared to Tohru and everyone else's abilities. At that point, he could only hope that his nerves wouldn't get the best of him during the actual performance. Of course, knowing him, he'd probably forget half of his lines, go out of character, trip. There were hundreds of ways the play could go wrong, and all because of him. Akito and Haru would be there, no doubt, watching him and laughing the whole time. The thought of them pissed him off.

"AGHH DAMMIT!" Kyou shouted, slamming a fist into the ground.

Tohru had, at that moment, been wandering out of a nearby classroom and saw Kyou nearby, sitting back against a tree in the yard. His face was a tad red, and his fist was still pressing firmly into the grass surrounding him. Her cheerful disposition changed to a concerned one, and she approached him soundlessly.

"Kyou?" She asked with uncertainty. "What's wrong?"

His crimson eyes shifted upward and met with Tohru's concerned blue ones. His hard expression softened a little at the sight of her and he immediately removed his fist from the ground, shaking it loosely to rid it of dirt. "Ehh..." He began with a sigh, looking back down at his hand and brushing off the tiny specks of dirt that still clung to it. "It's nothin... I was just thinking is all."

"What were you thinking about?" Tohru asked curiously, lowering herself to sit in the grass across from him.

Although he wasn't planning on really answering, he wouldn't have had the chance to anyway. Uo and Hana had spotted the pair, and while Hana remained silent, Uo heartily waved at the two as they headed over. "Hey, Tohru, orange top! What're you two doing out here?" The blond called.

Tohru's attention was quickly diverted and she turned towards Uo and Hana, waving at them while grinning widely. "Hi! Did you guys just finish too?"

Hana slowly lowered herself to the ground, tucking her calves neatly beneath her thighs and resting her hands in her lap, while Uo gracelessly plopped to the ground, legs outstretched. "Yep!" The latter said, stretching her arms out. "And I couldn't be happier!"

"Uo has a good feeling about her results this semester." Hana commented matter-of-factly.

"There's that, and there's also the fact that winter break is here at last!"

Hana stared dully up at the sky. "But it doesn't really feel like winter is coming, does it?" She asked, noticing how the sky was still basically cloudless, and the air, while somewhat chilly, wasn't cold enough to be considered winter weather.

"Yeah, well, we still got a couple weeks to go before it's officially winter, anyway. It'll probably start cooling off by then."

Tohru smiled at them while Kyou, sitting there with a bored, placid expression on his face, really didn't care.

"Are you guys gonna see the play tonight?" Tohru asked.

Hana slowly nodded while Uo provided enough enthusiasm for herself and Hana. "HELL yeah! We'll be there in the front row, and if we can't get in the front row, well, I'LL show the people sitting there who's boss!"

Kyou rolled his eyes at this.

"Kyou? You don't look very happy." Tohru commented.

"WHY WOULD I look happy?! I'm sitting here trying NOT to worry about the damn play, and you guys are blabbering on about it!"

Uo cocked a brow at him and clicked her tongue. "Touchy."

Hana watched Kyou curiously. "He doesn't feel ready for the play tonight."

Kyou twitched. Hana's psychic abilities still creeped the hell out of him. Of course, what he didn't know was that it didn't take a psychic to figure out how worried he was about the play. Tohru could tell, but she knew that touching on the subject would only upset him. It was brought up already, though, and she also knew that anyone could benefit from encouraging words.

She touched him lightly on the arm, and with a genuine smile, said reassuringly, "You'll do a great job, Kyou! You've improved a lot over the past few weeks, you know."

His eyes widened a smidgen and he felt his face redden. Whether the blush was from Tohru's hand on his arm, the kind words she had said, or a mixture of the two, he didn't know, but he lowered his head and mumbled out the first thing that came to mind. "Don't lie. I know how pathetic my acting is."

She shook her head furiously. "No, no, no! I'm being completely truthful! You're doing great, just wonderfully!"

He shook his head too – she had to be exaggerating – but he didn't look up. He would die before he let them see his red face.

Uo tossed Hana a knowing glance, raising her eyebrows at the exchange between Kyou and Tohru. Hana's eyes betrayed no emotions, but her lips tugged upwards slightly to form a hint of a smile.

.  
. 

No more than a half hour later, Kyou and Tohru had parted ways with Uo and Hana, who had claimed to have errands to run. Tohru, meanwhile, had somehow convinced Kyou to finally go with her to the hospital. He assumed that she was going there to visit Kenji as well, but he would soon learn that, while that was partially true, there was another person she wanted to visit.

He had never verbally admitted to Tohru how horrible he felt that he was partly to blame for Kenji's current condition. But she asked him a question as they walked to the hospital.

"Kyou?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I know this might be a touchy subject, and you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable, but… what happened with Kenji on that night?"

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He knew he could trust Tohru, so he began the story.

Despite the pool stunt not being his idea – or an idea he wanted to go along with to begin with – he still did nothing to stop it, and he knew that that was just as good as pushing Kenji off the roof himself.

"Yeah, Kenji didn't jump. He was pushed. The reasoning behind it all was stupid, though." Kyou commented, scratching at the back of his neck before continuing. "Kenji was apparently more gutsy than most of the people at the school. Well, it was either that, or he was just plain stupid. Anyway, I bet even you know about Akito's bad rep." He said, looking at Tohru for the first time since they'd started walking. She nodded.

Akito had a bad reputation, consisting mainly of a history of violence. People found it hard to believe at first, because he wasn't what you'd call muscular… he was actually very scrawny, almost sickly looking. He had a temper, though – a very, very short one. Rub him the wrong way and he'd want to destroy you, to put it bluntly. People didn't mess with him. They chose instead to avoid him. Kenji, on the other hand… he was something else. He was the top student of their class, and very well known at the school. Akito, as ridiculous as it sounded, had commanded – not asked, commanded – Kenji to do a project for him, throwing in the typical threats, should Kenji disagree. Kenji had, to Akito's surprise, disagreed, and Akito told him to come to the school later that night. Kenji, never one to take the coward's way out, had shown up.

He was tackled by Haru, who was also responsible for tying his hands behind his back. Once he was on his feet, Kyou was instructed to blindfold him. When the deed was done, he was led up to the roof, and Akito was the one to push him in… right after delivering a harsh blow to Kenji's stomach, that is. This was definitely way past an over reaction.

"Kenji wasn't in the water for long, though, because for some crazy reason that I still don't know, the janitor and PE teacher had been on campus at the time." He sighed again and frowned. He didn't want to look at Tohru. She must've thought he was horrible, and he voiced that thought. "You must think I'm a horrible person. I don't blame you, though. Only a horrible person would let something as screwed as that happen."

"No! You're not a horrible person at all, Kyou! You know, we all make mistakes, and besides, I can understand how you'd feel. I'd be scared too if it was Akito I'd have to stand up to…"

He scoffed at that, but inwardly, he was thinking, _'Yeah, you'd be scared. But you'd have a hell of a lot more courage than I did. I know you would've stopped him from pushing Kenji.'_

Tohru was wrong about another thing, though. He couldn't stop Akito from doing that horrible act not because he was scared of the guy. No, Akito knew a secret about Kyou that not even his mother knew. A secret that, if revealed, could change Kyou's life for the worse…

.  
. 

They arrived at the hospital within a few moments, and once they were in the elevator, a rare awkward silence enshrouded them. Tohru could feel Kyou's anxiety growing as they came closer and closer to Kenji's floor. He didn't have that usual calm, almost apathetic look on his face (when not conversing, that is). Instead, his eyes kept wandering around and up to the lights above the elevator doors which indicated floor levels, and he would repeatedly shove his hands in his pockets, only to take them out again. Seeing him like this somehow always brought a smile to Tohru's face. He often seemed so confident and capable of handling himself, but it was times like this that reminded Tohru that he trusted her enough to let that side of him drop a little, whether he realized he was doing that or not.

The elevator finally dinged and its doors swiftly slid open. Kyou awkwardly followed Tohru out of the elevator and walked beside her all the way down the white halls. He was hardly aware of his surroundings and was, instead, busy fretting over what he could possibly say to someone who could quite easily have died from that stupid stunt that he was a part of. Until today, the thought of even approaching the hospital was out of the question. Kyou much preferred the idea of sticking his head in the ground and acting like everything was all right. But a part of him knew that, eventually, he would crack under the guilt. And then Tohru came along and had somehow convinced him to go and see Kenji. "You'll both feel a lot better after you talk, believe me," She had said.

He did believe her, and that was why he came along, but that didn't mean that he was going confidently. He wasn't feeling confident in the slightest bit.

But what was the worst that could happen, really?

The guy might hate him for the rest of his life, but Kyou felt that he deserved it. He didn't have a problem with people hating him. What bothered him was sucking up his pride and apologizing... apologizing and admitting he was in the wrong was always a great difficulty for him, even when he was feeling as guilty as he was today.

"We're here," Tohru announced, tearing Kyou away from his thoughts.

When Kyou nodded down at Tohru, he tried to regain that nonchalant expression on his face, but he assumed it didn't work when Tohru gave him that familiar reassuring smile and touch on the arm. He pursed his lips together and turned towards the door. Placing his hand on the door handle, he thought, _'Here goes nothing,'_ and pulled the door open.

To his surprise, Kenji wasn't the first person he saw. This was a shared room, with a measly curtain dividing the two areas of the room. In the first bed was a man who was sleeping soundly with a bandage wrapped around his head. Aside from that bandage, he looked relatively healthy. Kyou took what felt like his hundredth deep breath that day and circled the curtain in the room.

This time it was Kenji lying in the bed, his hand that wasn't in a sling lazily holding a TV remote and his longish brown hair was held down by the bandage that circled his forehead. His brown eyes slowly shifted away from the soft volumed TV to where Kyou was standing. The expression in his eyes changed slightly when he saw him, but his wrinkled brow could have either been conveying annoyance or confusion at the sight of Kyou, who couldn't tell which of these emotions it was. He had forgotten that Tohru was with him until she said quietly, "Take your time. I'll be in the room right across the hall."

One of Kyou's eyebrows raised slightly, showing his curiosity, and before he could ask her what room she was talking about, she was already leaving the room.

He turned back to Kenji, thinking, _'Looks like I'm on my own.'_

After another deep breath, Kyou held up a hand and simply said, "Hey."

Kenji didn't respond for a moment. He instead watched Kyou during that moment of silence, trying to analyze just what his purpose was for coming here. Was it to laugh at him? Mock him? Or was there the possibility that he was... sorry? The first two possibilities seemed much more likely than the last, but hey, anything was possible.

Kyou mistook Kenji's silence for resentment, so he awkwardly continued talking. "Look, what they - no, what _I_ did was screwed up." He stammered out, and looking down at the ground he said, "I came to tell you that... that I'm sorry, all right?" He looked up again and repeated. "I'm sorry. It was really stupid of me to go along with another one of Akito's plans. I know that. And I don't expect you to forgive me or anything. I don't deserve that. I just want you to know that I know what I did was messed up, and I'm sorry for it." At the end of that spiel, he let out a sigh - almost a 'whew' - of relief. Now that he'd finally gotten that out of his system, all he had to do was wait and see Kenji's response. He watched him, guarded almost, because he was certain that he would get some sort of hateful response from Kenji. He could handle it, though.

Kenji, meanwhile, was surprised by what Kyou had to say. But sure enough, and as he had decided earlier, anything was possible. "So," Kenji finally spoke up, wincing a little as he struggled a bit to shift to a more comfortable position, "you came all the way here to say that, huh? I must admit that I'm a little touched. I'll consider forgiving you, since your apology was so pathetic."

Kyou's defensive side suddenly sprung out, as it often did. It didn't help that Kenji looked so smug at the moment, either. "Were you even LISTENING?!" He shouted as he balled his hand into a fist. The sleeping man on the other side of the curtain (assuming he was still asleep) was clearly forgotten. "I just SAID that I wasn't looking for your forgiveness, and you know what? I don't even know why I bothered coming all the way here to apologize! You just think this is all a big joke, don't you?! Well, let me tell you, if you weren't in the hospital right now, I would-"

"Whoa, okay," Kenji cut in, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "it was a joke. Simmer down. You get riled up too easily."

Kyou folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Smug bastard." Although, he had to admit that he was pretty surprised that Kenji wasn't retaliating... like at all.

Kenji looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's Kyou, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah? So?"

"Just making sure. What made you want to come here?"

Kyou couldn't help staring at Kenji strangely. _'He changes subjects fast.'_ "Stupid! I just told you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're sorry. I know. But I mean, especially considering who you hang out with, you were honestly one of the last people I would have expected to come for a visit. No offense or anything, but you and your two buddies don't seem like the sort who would feel any remorse for anything."

Kyou shrugged and looked out the window. "Yeah, well, I can't speak for them, but for me, there are lines that shouldn't be crossed. We crossed one when we pushed you."

"Hm."

"So... don't you feel at least a little resentment towards me and the guys?" Kyou asked.

Kenji shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah. I forgive and forget. No use holding onto grudges. It's not very healthy - in my book, anyway."

"Even when you wind up in the hospital?"

"Even when I wind up in the hospital." Kenji replied, nodding, and then he grinned. "And it's not so bad, you know. I get breakfast in bed, nurses coming in any time I need something... room service, I like to call it. I might consider staying here more often."

Kyou shook his head. _'Weirdo.'_

Kenji's countenance suddenly changed. He looked at Kyou curiously with a question in his mind that he felt uncertain about asking aloud.

Kyou noticed. "What?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you wannna ask something."

"Oh, yeah." Kenji replied, nodding, and then he asked. "So, are we friends now or something?"

Kyou raised an eyebrow. "You'd be friends with someone who could have ended up accidentally killing you?"

"Forgive and forget," Kenji repeated.

Kyou stood there feeling baffled that here he was, being forgiven as easily as that. "Uh... yeah, sure..." He said, then waved and turned to leave the room. "See you around."

"See ya," Kenji called after him.

.  
. 

Once Kyou closed the door behind him, he noticed Tohru exiting the room across the hall at the exact same time. Her drooped head and sad expression didn't escape his notice.

"Tohru? Hey... what's wrong?" Kyou asked in a concerned voice as he approached her.

Tohru gasped when she heard Kyou's voice and quickly wiped at her eyes. Looking up at him with a forced smile, she said, "Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine!"

Kyou frowned down at her. "You realize I don't believe you at all, right?"

Her head drooped again.

"Hey, come on, don't be sad," Kyou said quietly. He tried to get eye contact with her, but she wouldn't look up. He knew why, too - he could tell she was crying, and she didn't want him to see. He frowned again, never having professed to being an expert at cheering up crying girls. So, he did the only thing that came to mind - he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. He led the way to the elevators, and she walked alongside, limp under his arm. Once they were out of the elevator and hospital, Kyou said, "I'll walk you home."

Instead of protesting his offer like she normally would, she only nodded.

Kyou sighed and as they walked, he kept his arm around her, then finally asked somewhat awkwardly, "So... do you want to talk about it?"

Tohru finally spoke. "I don't want to burden you," she said softly.

Kyou removed his arm from around his shoulder and positioned himself to be standing right in front of her. "Now that's about the stupidest thing I've heard you say."

Her eyes slowly wandered up to meet his, and she looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Didn't you say before that I was someone you could talk to? Well I'm here, aren't I? So talk! Tell me what's bothering you!"

She pursed her lips for a moment, hesitating. He was right. They had made an agreement that they could always confide in one another, but this... this was something that she preferred not to talk about. The main reason she didn't like talking about it was because it kept the situation fresh in her mind, and, truth be told, she preferred avoiding thinking about it. Thinking about it made her mind wander down to horrible scenarios that were too scary to dwell on.

"It's my mom," she finally said sullenly as she continued walking.

Kyou walked beside her and watched her as she spoke. _'Her mom? So that's who she was visiting...'_

"She got into a really bad car accident a little more than a month ago and has been in a coma ever since. The doctors told me that they're not sure if she'll wake up from it or not." She swallowed before continuing. "And... _I'm_ not sure if she'll wake up from it either..."

"Why not?"

"It's been over a month. That's never a good thing."

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"It does, Kyou. I kept denying and denying that until recently, but it does mean something. I've been visiting her every day since she's been in the hospital, and at first it was easy thinking that she would wake up any moment! But now? Now it's almost like I have to force myself to go, because it's so hard seeing my mom in the state she's in." Her voice broke, and the tears filled her eyes again, despite her efforts to fend them off. "I was trying so hard to keep looking on the bright side, but it's almost impossible now! The odds don't look like they're in my favor."

Kyou shook his head. "You don't sound like the Tohru I know. You always have such high expectations for everyone else, but why not for you or your mom? Where did your optimism go?"

Tohru opened her mouth to speak, but she hesitated first. Kyou was right, and she knew that. Where did her optimism go?

"Don't go giving up on her. Even if the coma has lasted a little more than a month, it doesn't matter! Anything's possible. And yeah, I realize that I don't know your mom, but if you were the one in the coma, I'm sure she wouldn't give up on you for a second!"

Hearing those words, Tohru slowly felt shame overtake her. Everything Kyou had said was so true. Her mom wouldn't have given up on her if the situation was the other way around. Not ever. "You're right... she wouldn't," She said in a small, broken voice. Then she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She pursed her lips together, and they slowly curled into a small smile as she shook her head at her own silliness. Then she finally looked up and smiled at Kyou with tears in her eyes, but they were happy ones. "You're right, Kyou, and I feel so stupid now!" She said, chuckling lightly at herself, again wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "My mom would never give up on me, so how could I let her down by giving up on her so easily?" She sniffed and then exhaled slowly, feeling her resolve returning. "As long as she's still breathing, there's still hope, right, Kyou?"

Kyou nodded. "Hell yeah there is."

Having Kyou's support caused her to break into another smile.

.  
. 

The remainder of the walk to Tohru's house was pleasant. "So how'd it go with Kenji?" Tohru asked after a while.

"Okay," Kyou answered. He felt a little odd talking about Kenji when Tohru was clearly undergoing a much more serious situation with her mom.

"What'd you think of him?"

"I don't know. He's weird, but seems like an okay guy, I guess. More easygoing than I would've expected from someone who would stick up to Akito."

Tohru smiled. "So how are you feeling now that everything's all sorted out between you two?" Then she paused and eyed him strangely. "You don't look as relieved as I expected you would..."

"Honestly, Kenji's the last thing on my mind right now."

"So what are you... oh! The play!"

Kyou only sighed. _'This is all damn Akito's fault. If he hadn't come up with that stupid idea, I wouldn't be so anxious right now.'_

They were nearing Tohru's house by that point, and Tohru said, "You'll be fine!"

"Eh."

They stopped on her porch, and before going inside, Tohru said in a bright voice, "Seriously, Kyou, don't worry about the play! There's no reason to!"

.  
. 

"Ohhh, I'm so WORRIED!" exclaimed Tohru as she paced backstage frantically, cupping her mouth with her hands as if that would steady her breathing, and she continued rambling and pacing at an almost inhuman speed. "What if I forget my lines? The lyrics? I'll probably trip over a dozen times, too, and oh-! I'll let everyone down, especially Mr. Hamasaki! It's too horrible to think about!"

The corner of Kyou's mouth curled upwards to form a small grin as he shook his head. Somehow, Tohru's being so worried caused all of _his_ worries to fly out the window, so now, all he had to think about was trying to calm her down. He proceeded to firmply plant his hands on Tohru's shoulders, stopping her pacing. He lowered his head in attempt to level his a little more with hers, but he was considerably taller than her. They locked eyes, and he said with that grin still on his face, "Simmer down, will ya? You were the one telling _me_ not to worry, and look at you now!"

She still looked worried, so Kyou spoke again. "If either of us has to mess up, it'll be me, got it? I'm the rookie here, right?"

She chewed her bottom lip. "But if I mess up, everyone will-"

Kyou shook his head. "If anyone gives you crap, they'll have to deal with me," he stated, releasing her shoulders from his grip as he stepped back, stood tall, and pointed at himself with his thumb.

She pursed her lips with that troubled look still on her face.

"Aw, come on, Tohru! You already mentioned the worst things that could happen! Forgetting a line? Who cares? Hamasaki might, but so what? It won't be the end of the world!"

"If I fall…?"

Kyou sighed. He had to think on that one too, but then his lips curled up again, so slightly that you almost couldn't tell that he was smiling. "If you fall, I'll fall right along with you." He meant it, too.

Tohru finally released a relieved sigh, and she grinned sheepishly at her orange haired friend. "Thanks, Kyou. I feel so silly now, since I was the one telling you earlier not to worry so much!"

Kyou playfully bonked her on the back of her head. "You _should_ feel silly!"

.  
. 

Meanwhile, as the two were ushered away for costume and makeup (yes, despite Kyou's relentless protests, he still had to wear some makeup), Uo and Hana had, as promised, shown up in all their glory in the center front row seats.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty excited!" Uo said, stretching back and sliding down her seat a bit.

"Yes, it has been quite a while since we've seen Tohru in a play." Hana replied, nodding slowly.

"I'll be honest. As much as I'm here to show my support for Tohru, I think it'll be hilarious watching orange top on stage! It'd be one thing if he had a minor role, but I remember Tohru saying that he snagged the lead role!" She laughed heartily and then glanced over at Hana. "Say… do you have any idea what the play is about?"

"No. I don't."

.  
. 

**o-o-o**

.  
. 

**A/N:**How was it? Like it? Hate it? Should I completely trash this chapter? Let me know… I can handle it (I hope). Hahaha, no, but seriously, I will appreciate feedback. If you guys don't like where this is headed, give me a heads up.

. 

_**Review Responses:**_

**SA'A**: Thanks - I am so glad that you're enjoying the story! And K/T does rock!

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl**: Here's your update! Sorry for taking a while (sweatdrop) BUT. I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story!

**Resuri**: WOW. That is a huge compliment!! Thank you! And I'm glad you think the characters are in character. Although, I think Tohru _might_ have been a bit OOC in this chapter with her sadness, but, I dunno. She's human, right? Hehe…

**Nspierce1999**: I'm glad you liked it! And unless I die, I _do_ plan on finishing this story. (grin)

**The Only Onigiri**: Thank you so much! And here's your update! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**AQUA-DropS**: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**SpotedLeaf**: (gasp) Oh my, we can't have rabid raccoons on the loose. Here's your chapter! (hides)


End file.
